Lost in Korea
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Entah aku memang yang terlalu bodoh atau memang merekalah yang berhasil membodohiku, hingga aku menyesal - Ichigo Kurosaki
1. Prolog

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hisana. Senang bisa menjadi temanmu selama ini." Wanita itu tersenyum malu padanya sinar yang dipancarkan bulan menerpa kulitnya yang tidak tertutup gaun pernikahan.

"Terima kasih Ichigo-_kun_. Aku ingin menunjukkan seseorang padamu," angin malam berhembus pelan membuat daun-daun pohon menciptakan suara. "Dia adik iparku yang terlihat mirip denganku. Bukankah kau begitu penasaran, malam ini ia pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya." Ia tertawa pelan dan sedikit paksaan.

Tangan Hisana menunjuk seseorang, "Itukah dia Hisana?" memakai sebuah _long dress_ berwarna ungu pekat, "Apakah dia secantik dirimu?" rambut panjangnya menutupi punggung yang tidak tertutup kain tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan tentu dia cantik. Meski aku tidak begitu mengenalnya karena ia memilih kuliah di luar negeri." Apakah ini yang memang ia ingin dengar dari Hisana? Jangan bergurau.

"Menurutku dirimu jauh lebih cantik," gumamnya pelan. "Oh! Ini begitu menyiksaku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Mata itu melihat dirinya dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

Hisana merapikan gaunnya, "Apa? Kau ingin berkenalan dengan adik iparku? Kau terpesona hanya dengan melihat punggung seseorang." Ia menggeleng pelan dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu meski aku tahu ini sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya tapi rasa itu masih ada." Tatapan mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau serius?"

Ia tertawa pelan, "Apa yang kau ragukan. Aku tidak akan meminta jawaban darimu, kau pasti akan tetap memilih Byakuya-_senpai_. Aku hanya tidak bisa memendamnya terlalu lama, jangan memikirkannya. Pikirkan saja bagaimana memberikan aku keponakan yang banyak!" malam yang indah untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan di luar ruangan.

"Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya. Pasti kau sudah banyak tersakiti karena aku, meski bukan denganku kuharap kau bahagia." Wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Tentu aku akan bahagia, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Hai! Ini dia prolog dari Lost in Korea. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.


	2. Perjalanan

Ia duduk di depan cermin dengan wajah lelah, "Cih dasar Byakuya-_nii_ sialan! Aku harus memakai _wig_ gatal itu selama berjam-jam." Ia membuang _wig_ yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali Ru?" ia menengok ke belakang dengan tampang lesu.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" ia menghapus semua _make up_ yang melekat di wajahnya, "Haruskah malam ini aku tidur dengan tante-tante sepertimu?" ia mengacak rambutnya yang bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh telinganya.

Perempuan itu turun dari ranjang, "Katakan pada hambamu ini kapan anda akan kembali Rukia-_sama_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu niatmu hanya kedok untuk bertemu dengan Gin bukan begitu?" ia melihat wajahnya di dalam cermin yang tidak ada bedanya seperti anak laki-laki.

Ia melihat perempuan itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya, "Niatmu sungguh licik Rangiku-_chan_." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Rangiku yang menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya tentang itu tampan. Itu sudah jelas, Raku Unohana." Ia tersenyum ketika wanita itu berujar begitu berani di depannya.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita kali ini akan berakhir. Semoga akhir minggu kalian menyenangkan." Ia merapikan bukunya serta tetap tersenyum pada murid mata kuliahnya.

Ia mendengar semua menjawab dengan kompak, "Tunggu _Sensei_, kudengar hari senin adalah hari terakhirmu mengajar di Universitas?" ia tersenyum dan berhenti melangkah.

"Ah~ berita tidak penting bahkan begitu cepat menyebar." Ia memasukkan tanganya ke dalam saku, "Baiklah. Aku mengakuinya, dengan itu kalian akan memberikanku sebuah hadiah? Ha~ jangan bercanda. Nikmati akhir pekanmu." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Ia berjalan dengan senyuman untuk menyapa mahasiswi yang terus saja melirikkan mata mereka padanya, "Ano! Tunggu Kurosaki-_sensei_." Ia berhenti.

"Ya?"

Ia kenal gadis cantik di depannya ini, "Benarkah Kurosaki-_sensei_ akan melanjutkan pendidikan di... luar negeri?" ia tertawa tapi ia menahannya.

"Ehem. Itu benar sekali, kau sedih aku tidak akan mengajarmu lagi? Yadoumaru-_san_." gadis itu menggeleng dengan was-was ia berdecih pelan ketika melihat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Kurosaki-_sensei_ ini akan mendengarnya." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengeluar sebuah buku bersampul biru langit, "Aku ingin memberikan ini." Sejujurnya ia tidak membutuhkan buku itu.

"Simpanlah." Gadis itu mendongak, "Aku sudah memiliki semua buku ciptaan Hisana oh! Maksudku Hi-sana. Jadi simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri, lagipula jika aku menerimanya aku juga tidak akan membawanya pergi. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini." Karena ia seorang pengecut ia menolak pemberian gadis itu.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-_sensei_?" dan juga ia sudah membuat kesekian kalinya anak gadis menangis karenanya.

"Aku harus berhenti membaca buku itu," ia melihat ponselnya bergetar, "Bisakah kau menerimanya untukku?" gadis itu mengangguk dan pergi perlahan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menerimanya."

.

.

.

Perjalanan

.

.

.

Ia membuka lagi buku panduan belajar tersebut, "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan Ichi-_nii_?" ia menoleh melihat Karin yang memegang bola sepak.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku sedang belajar." Adiknya mendekatinya kemudian melirik ke arah buku yang ia tengah pegang.

Bau keringat sangat menyegat, "Korea? Kau benar-benar akan kuliah di Seoul? Meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai guru?" ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan semua pertanyaan adiknya.

"Selain di Jepang jurusan gardening di sana juga bagus. Mungkin juga aku akan menemukan kakak iparmu di sana? Kau tertarik ikut bersamaku?" ia mengambil tehnya.

Bola sepak yang Karin pegang melayang padanya, "Kau gila? Jika kita semua ke Korea. Mungkin saat kita kembali dari sana aku akan mendapatkan adik selain Yuzu dari _Oyaji_ juga _Kaa-san_, pergilah sendiri." Ia tertawa keras.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian. Aku juga tidak berpikiran untuk mendapatkan adik selain kalian berdua."

Karin mendengus kemudian pergi ke dalam, ia meletakkan bukunya dan melihat ponselnya di sana terdapat sebuah potret wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang tengah tersenyum pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghapus foto tersebut dari ponselnya, setidaknya jika ia sudah pergi ia akan melupakan wanita itu.

Ia melihat semua buku yang berada di kursi sebrangnya, "Darimana aku harus membuang semua buku itu?" ia membuka sebuah kardus besar dan mulai memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

Perjalanan

.

.

.

ia melirik ke samping, "Oh kau tidak usah repot-repot membawakan aku teh kakak ipar." Wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku membawanya agar bisa berbicara denganmu," kakak barunya itu menuangkan tehnya, "Aku tidak tahan terus melihatmu hanya berdiam dan membaca buku di sini. Aku sangat ingin dekat denganmu Rukia-_chan_." Ia mengangguk memaklumi.

"Benarkah? Maaf, membaca adalah salah satu hobiku, dan juga aku lebih sering berinteraksi dengan laki-laki jadi aku sedikit bingung harus memulainya dari mana." Ia menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menceritakan Korea itu seperti apa?"

Ia meletakkan buku di dalam pangkuannya, "Korea? Di sana Hisana-_nee_ akan menemukan berbagai model pakaian. Aku hanya tinggal di Seoul, ketika kami memilih liburan mungkin hanya ke pulau Jeju. Kau ingin ikut? Hisana-_nee_ dan Byakuya-_nii_ bisa bulan madu di sana."

"Kakakmu tidak akan setuju mungkin ia akan lebih memilih tempat yang lebih damai." Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Kakakku seseorang yang seperti itu syukurlah kau mengerti."

"Ada seorang sahabatku ia akan belajar di Korea dia berada di fakultas gardening. Bukankah di kampusmu ada fakultas tersebut, jika bertemu dengannya bisa kau sampaikan salamku?" ia mendengus.

"Bukankah dia temanmu?" kakak iparnya mengangguk, "Jika ia memang teman Hisana-_nee_ kau bisa langsung menemuinya. Apa dia pernah menyatakan cinta padamu? Sehingga Hisana-_nee_ begitu enggan menemuinya." Ia melirik kakak iparnya.

Hisana tersenyum, "Aku ingin sekali menemuinya tapi mungkin dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi."

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya?" ia tersenyum melihat kakak iparnya menggeleng.

.

.

.

Perjalanan

.

.

.

Ia duduk dengan santai menyamankan posisinya senyaman mungkin, "Masih setengah jam lagi aku mendarat di Korea." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa dia bisa tidur di bahuku?" wajah itu tidak begitu asing dalam benaknya, helaian rambut itu memang sangat pendek sama dengan miliknya, "Dia laki-laki." Tapi ada yang aneh dengan wajah pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ia terus saja memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu hingga matanya orang tersebut perlahan terbuka, bulu mata yang sangat lentik untuk seorang laki-laki, "Sialan aku ketiduran." Mata itu serta wajah itu sungguh mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" ia terhenyak akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya dia terlihat cantik, "Aku tidur di bahumu?"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Chapter dua update dengan semua usaha ichigo :)

Balasan Review :

Ella Mabby-chan : ya spesifiknya sih gitu. Terima kasih udah review

Rini Desu : terima kasih udah review

VQIchirukilove : Yo! Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih udah review

Virgo24 : Ok. Terima kasih udah review

Guest : korea! Terima kasih udah review

Ukiuki : yep! Terima kasih udah review


	3. Ungu

"_Ceritamu indah Hisana. Kau pasti akan menjadi penulis yang terkenal."_ Ia masih sangat ingat perkataan sahabatnya itu, seseorang yang pertama kali menjadi fansnya. _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjadi terkenal Ichigo-kun?"_ Itu ucapan miliknya, kala itu mereka berdua masih berada di sekolah tingkat atas.

"_Aku sudah menjadi fansmu beberapa menit tadi Hisana. Aku fans nomor satu." _Seorang Hisana menggeluti bidang tulis-menulis dan berhasil mengenalkannya pada suaminya saat ini. Hingga ia tidak pernah tahu seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menyimpan perasaan padanya, _"Kau pasti sudah gila."_ Ucapannya itu sudah sangat cocok untuk Ichigo dulu maupun sekarang.

"_Tentu aku akan bahagia, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."_ Ucapan itu ia dengar ketika pesta pernikahannya di gelar malam itu, menjadi sahabat lebih dari lima tahun, _"Kau akan pergi?"_ ada rasa kehilangan saat itu, sebuah rasa yang selalu ia tulis dalam novel-novelnya.

"_Tentu."_ Ia mendengus kecil mengingat perkataan Ichigo yang terakhir kali berbicara dengannya, "Kau pasti sudah gila." Ia menutup buku hariannya.

Memandang langit yang menurunkan salju itu sepenuhnya tidak begitu buruk, "Semoga kau berhasil melupakanku Ichigo-_kun_." Doa itu terlantun dari mulutnya.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Ruki- Raku! Kau bisa melihatku pendek?!" ia mengutuk mulut sampahnya dalam hati ketika hampir salah menyebutkan nama.

Ia mendengus kasar melihat wanita berdada besar di samping gadis itu, "Rangiku? Kau membawanya ke sini Raku?" tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat hanya sebuah pelototan tajam dari kekasih Gin.

"Grimm berapa kali kau hampir menyebutku Rukia. Apa kau sangat menyukainya hingga seperti itu?" amuk Rukia ia hanya tertawa keras yang membuat sebagian mata orang yang berada di bandara melihat ke arah mereka.

"Laki-laki seperti dia tidak akan bisa menjaga rahasia." Tambah Rangiku dengan pandangan remeh.

Ia hanya mengangguk, "Tentu aku sangat menyukainya. Dia terlihat mirip denganmu, untunglah hanya aku yang menjemputmu kali ini _Agassi_(nona)." Ia terkekeh melihat raut wajah Rukia yang cemberut.

"Rukia adalah keluarga Kuchiki yang penuh aturan, tinggal di jepang dan mempunyai rambut panjang serta anggun, hentikan Grimmjow. Aku datang ke Korea untuk melepaskan itu semua, menjadi seseorang yang baru dan membuang nama Kuchiki." Perempuan itu terlihat bahagia dengan rupa yang telah ia rubah seperti laki-laki tersebut.

Grimmjow hanya mampu tersenyum, "Rangiku kau bisa ke _Lib Caf_ sendirian bukan?" Rangiku mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Gin-_kun_." Grimmjow mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Rangiku.

Ia menggandeng tangan Rukia, "Semoga kau cepat bertemu Gin, Rangiku." Rangiku mengucap salam seperti ada Korea, "Kita akan berjalan-jalan pendek." Ia membawa gadis keturunan Kuchiki itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Ungu

.

.

.

Ia menyelipkan ponselnya di telinga, "Bisakah anda membantuku melakukan panggilan internasional? Ya, _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Ia masih terus berjalan dengan posisinya sama sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Oh! _Eomma_(Ibu)." Ia tersenyum berseri-seri bahasa koreanya memang belum mahir.

Terdengar gerutuan di ujung telepon, "Dasar anak ini. Kau adalah orang Jepang bukan Korea, bicaralah dengan bahasa semestinya dasar. Apa kau sudah sampai Ichigo?"

"Ya. Apa _Oyaji_ membuatmu kesulitan? Apa kau kesepian tanpaku? Apa kau merindukanku _Kaa-san_?" ia duduk di depan bandara Incheon sambil melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depannya.

"Apa yang perlu kurindukan ketika anakku sedang berjuang hm?" ia tahu ibunya menahan tangis, "_Kaa-san_ tahu, _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa memperjuangkan gadis itu untukmu. Gadis yang kau sukai." Ia terdiam.

"Kau bercanda? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ harus memperjuangkannya untukku? Dia tidak menyukaiku." Ia melihat awan bergerak perlahan.

Ibunya terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah? Jadi siapa gadis yang menyukaimu?" ia juga ikut terkekeh.

"Tidak ada. Dia masih perlu waktu untuk menemuiku, jika aku menemukannya nanti kau harus memperjuangkannya untukku _Kaa-san_." ibunya tertawa keras di seberang telepon.

"Aku menantikannya Ichigo." Ia menutup teleponnya dan memilih untuk mencari alamat apartemen barunya.

.

.

.

Ungu

.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang tapi ia masih menenteng koper serta tasnya, "Cih sial aku tidak bisa menemukan alamatnya." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Cincin yang indah, warna langit ketika menjemput bulan." Ia memperhatikan cincin giok berwarna _Amethyst_ tersebut, ia memungutnya dari tanah mungkin milik seseorang yang terjatuh.

"_Excuse me. that ring is mine._" Matanya terhenti ketika melihat mata berwarna ungu tersebut, ia pernah melihatnya yang sama persis dengan itu. "_Sir. you listen my voice?_" gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ia mengerjap cepat, "_I'am sorry. I was daydreaming. This ring is yours?_" ia memberikan cincin itu, gadis itu terlihat lega dengan melihat cincin itu kembali padanya.

"_You from Japan?_" ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk bertanya setelah ia melihat gadis tersebut.

Rambut panjang berwarna _raven_ milik gadis itu bergoyang pelan, "_Yes. I'am from Japan?_" tangan mungil gadis itu menunjuknya dengan raut wajah polos. "_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, anda benar-benar menolongku. Cincin ini begitu berharga." Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Senang bisa menolongmu. Aku tidak percaya bertemu secepat ini dengan orang Jepang di Korea, dan juga kau cantik." Setelah pembicaraan ini usai ingatkan dirinya untuk menghukum mulutnya yang penuh dosa ini.

"_Arigatou_. Senang bisa bertemu anda, selamat menikmati hari anda di Korea." Gadis itu membungkukkan padanya, "Ah! Perkenalkan juga namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut tanpa ia memberikan namanya gadis itu pergi.

"Rukia? Dia gadis yang cantik." Ia kembali melangkah kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Kuchiki? Dia seorang Rukia Kuchiki?!"

.

.

.

Ungu

.

.

.

Ia mendengus sebal, "Argh! Dasar pencuri sialan. Kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial." Ia menendangkan kakinya ke udara.

"Hanya tertinggal ponsel, koper, dan paspor. Sial aku tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun dan kenapa jalanan Korea begitu membingungkan, cih sebenarnya daerah Gangnam itu berada di mana." Ia terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

"Bukankah aku bisa melihat peta dari internet. Oh! Betapa bodohnya kau Ichigo Kurosaki." Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel, "Lengkaplah sudah. Kenapa kau harus mati di saat seperti ini ponsel bodoh." Ia memilih duduk untuk menenangkan diri.

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang tapi tak satu pun yang bisa ia tanyai, meskipun ia bertanya seribu kali hingga mulutnya berbusa mereka tidak akan saling mengerti, fakta menyedihkan yang meliputi dirinya adalah ia datang ke Korea tanpa bisa berbahasa Korea. Ini karena kepindahannya yang terlalu mendadak dan di kepalanya hanya memikirkan untuk jauh dari Hisana.

Ia mengembalikan ponselnya, "Hei! Kau di sana?! Yang berbadan pendek!" setidaknya ia menemukan orang yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

A/N :

Mungkin di sini Rukia masih belum terlalu jelas, mungkin karena saya mau fokus ke Ichigo

Balasan Review :

Rini Desu : aku setuju dengan itu. maaf karena masih tidak enak di baca, terima kasih sudah review

Virgo24 : sebentar lagi, terima kasih udah review


	4. Apartemen

Sudah berapa helai rambut yang terjatuh di lantai kamar, _"Tidak aneh. Dia adalah nona muda keluarga Kuchiki, menggelikan." _Ucapan mengerikan seperti itu yang selalu ia dengar tiap kali melewati koridor sekolah tingkat akhirnya.

"_Wajahnya begitu penuh tipuan."_ Ia selalu menyembunyikan senyum meremehkannya di dalam hati. _"Rukia Kuchiki?! Gadis berkedok wajah malaikat." _Ingin sekali ia menampar wajah gadis yang telah mengucap hal mengerikan itu untuknya.

"_Rukia Kuchiki sudah memberi anak laki-laki ilmu hitam hingga hampir semua menjadi fansnya." _Ketika realita membelitnya dengan nama Kuchiki yang sempurna dalam segala hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada mereka semua.

Ia menaruh gunting di tangannya, kini ia sudah lulus dari sekolah mengerikan tersebut dan memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri, di dalam cermin tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah memandang dirinya sendiri, "Ketika aku meninggalkan Jepang itu adalah ucapan perpisahan untuk nama Kuchiki yang aku sandang sekarang." Ia mengelus rambut pendeknya.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

SUDUT PANDANG AKAN BERUBAH PADA SETIAP SCENE

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Berhenti mengikutiku Orange!" Rukia berteriak keras, jalanan juga tidak terlalu ramai tidak akan ada yang protes mengenai volume suaranya.

"Ayolah Pendek! Aku sudah memberikan bahuku di pesawat agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Salahkan Grimmjow sialan karena meninggalkannya setelah menyuruhnya berubah menjadi perempuan, "Kukira sekarang tumpangan bahuku tidak gratis lagi."

Ia sudah bersusah payah kembali merubah tampilannya menjadi laki-laki, "Aku harus membayar?! Berapa yang perlu kubayar untuk bahu kerasmu itu Orange? Cepat katakan berapa _won_." Ia merogoh tas selempangnya.

"Berapa _won_? Aku tidak membutuhkan uang. Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu, aku tidak dapat menemukan alamat apartemenku di sini," ia memandang dengan jengkel, "Itu bayaran yang kumaksud. Kalau begitu namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau tahu bukan O-ra-nge mengerti." ia memasukkan kembali dompetnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak memberi seseorang tumpangan. Apalagi orang asing." Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya menghiraukan orang bernama Ichigo tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia melihat laki-laki bernama Ichigo tersebut yang kini berada di depannya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ada apa? Kau berubah pikiran?" ia tersenyum remeh.

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki itu lagi, "Sial dia orang yang menemukan cincinku tadi. Rukia Kuchiki kenapa kau tadi begitu bodoh memberitahukan namamu pada orang asing. Cih."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Rukia Kuchiki? Dia kekasihmu pendek?" ia terus berjalan, yang bisa menolongnya kini hanyalah kebohongan.

"Ya dia kekasihku. Kau mengenalnya?" Grimmjow pasti tertawa mendengar ucapannya, ia baru saja mengatakan berpacaran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku mengenalnya tiga jam yang lalu. Kupikir kau saudara kembar laki-lakinya wajah kalian begitu mirip." Laki-laki itu mengamati wajahnya, "Beruntung kau mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik." Ia tersipu malu, "Oh! Kenapa kau malu? Ah pasti karena aku memujimu berhasil memiliki Rukia Kuchiki yang cantik bukan?"

.

.

.

Apartemen

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk bocah laki-laki keras kepala itu Ichigo Kurosaki masih mengalami cobaan hidup, "Ah! Punggungku, kenapa sofa ini sangat keras sekali." Cahaya mulai masuk dari celah gorden jendela apartemen teman barunya.

"_Maafkan aku – Hisana." _Ia menghapus pesan tersebut dari kotak pesan di ponselnya, sudah pesan ke berapa yang ia terima dari Hisana dan semua itu hanya berisi permintaan maaf.

Ia melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, "Oi! Tuan tukang tidur. Bangun, aku harus pergi bekerja dan kuliah, kau tidak bisa di sini." Ia benci mengakuinya tapi kaki kecil bocah itu sangat kuat, punggungnya semakin terasa sakit saja.

"Berhenti menyiksaku pendek. Kau membuat pagiku bertambah jelek." Terdengar dengusan keras dari pemilik apartemen yang ia tinggali.

"Kau! Bangun sekarang!" pada akhirnya ia terjatuh ke lantai berterima kasihlah pada kedua kaki kecil itu, "Bukankah kau di sini untuk kuliah? Pergilah kuliah dan cari alamat apartemenmu sendiri!" mungkin sehabis ini ia akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan gendang telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak padaku pendek. Ah! Kau melarangku memanggilmu pendek jika menginap di sini, namamu Raku Unohana benar?" ia harus segera pergi setidaknya untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan sampingan dulu. "Tunggu aku untuk mandi setelah itu kau bisa pergi."

Dalam mandinya ia terus berpikir apa semua yang ia lakukan ini benar, meninggalkan Jepang dan semua kenangannya akan Hisana, "Raku apa aku sudah bisa memikat gadis Korea?" ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang humoris tapi ada kalanya ia harus menghibur diri.

"Kau tetap bau bahkan setelah mandi." Ini juga yang ia benci pada bocah laki-laki kecil ini adalah kenapa wajahnya begitu manis ketika sedang mengejek dirinya.

Ia mendekat untuk melihat wajah Raku lebih dekat, "Kau manis."

.

.

.

Apartemen

.

.

.

"Hai Ru." Rukia memukul kepala Grimmjow keras karena telah berani memanggil nama aslinya, "Maaf aku salah lagi biar kuulangi. Hai Raku apa tidurmu nyenyak? Apa ada aku di mimpimu?" ia menaikkan kacamata bacanya.

"Tidak. Tidurku maupun kau dalam mimpiku, kemarin lusa ada seorang penganggu karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian." Ia tetap membaca buku, mata kuliahnya usai beberapa menit yang lalu tapi ia masih membaca ulasan materi hari ini karena jurusan seni bukan hal yang mudah digeluti hanya dengan selembar pena dan kertas untuk menggambar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi seperti kemarin lusa bagaimana?" ia tidak begitu terganggu dengan adanya Grimmjow, "Setidaknya aku bisa berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Aku bisa membanggakannya pada teman-temanku terutama pada Renji."

"Renji pasti akan mengejekmu. Kau berjalan-jalanlah bersama dengan salah satu fansmu mereka pasti bersedia," ia mengemasi bukunya, "Hari ini aku mendapatkan sift sore di _Lib Caf_. Bukankah sift kerjamu sudah usai tadi pagi? Nikmati waktu luangmu."

"Grimmy kau di sini? Tidak heran banyak sekali perempuan di pintu." Ia tersenyum seperti biasa, "Oi! Raku bukankah kau mendapatkan sift yang sama denganku? Ayo kita pergi menggantikan Kaien dan tinggalkan kucing biru ini."

Grimmjow menggeram kesal, "Shuuhei! Kau mengacaukan rencanaku. Dasar burung gagak sialan." Mereka berdua adalah _playboy_ asal negeri Jepang yang ia kenal hingga saat ini.

"Haruskah aku melihat kedua _cassanova_ kita ini ada mulut di sini? Cih aku sudah susah untuk lewat." Ia mendecih kecil melihat pintu penuh sesak antara fans Grimmjow dan Shuuhei, ia benci mengakui kalau badannya kecil dan akan mempersulitnya untuk melewati kumpulan fans kedua _playboy_ tersebut.

Shuuhei merangkulnya, "Berhenti membuat _mood_ku jelek kucing. Sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja aku masih menginginkan uang." Tidak akan ada yang membencinya meski seorang idola tengah merangkulnya karena yang mereka tahu dirinya seorang laki-laki.

"Oi! Berhenti di sana?! Gagak sialan." Teriakan Grimmjow selalu memekakkan telinga di tambah lagi sorakan fans birunya itu.

.

.

.

Apartemen

.

.

.

"Kau belum menemukan alamat apartemenmu serta sebuah pekerjaan lagi hari ini Strawberry?" Grimmjow mengelap gelas yang berada di jangkauan tangannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku strawberry Grimmjow." Ia memberikan air pada Ichigo, "Ponselku ikut hilang. Dan aku masih tidak ingat berapa nomer telepon Ibuku." Ia masih bisa santai karena Ichigo itu tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia tumpangi.

"Itu salahmu. Kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku, kau tidak akan tidur di sofa lagi seperti di apartemen Raku." Ichigo menggeleng cepat dengan wajah jijik, "Wajahmu seperti menghinaku." Ia tersenyum ketika ada pelanggan masuk.

"Raku sudah menceritakan semua orang yang bekerja di cafe perpustakaan ini. Kau selalu membawa perempuan ke apartemenmu," ia tidak menyangkal dengan dugaan itu, "Aku masih mau hidup waras." Ia tertawa.

Mata _hazel_ Ichigo menyorot tajam padanya, "Setelah tinggal seminggu dengan Raku apa kau menemukan hal menarik di sana?" ia kembali tersenyum saat ada pelanggan masuk ke dalam cafe, "Ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak ada. Dia bocah laki-laki yang menyebalkan daripada kau memberiku tawaran menumpang bagaimana jika kau memberiku pekerjaan." Ia menaruh semua gelas yang telah ia bersihkan ke dalam rak, "Kuliahku akan di mulai senin besok." Ichigo mengoceh panjang lebar di depannya.

Ia menyeringai, "Aku akan membantu dengan syarat kau harus berkencan denganku Strawberry."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Lib Caf merupakan sebuah cafe perpusatakaan yang mempunyai pegawai hampir semua laki-laki tampan ini cuman bocoran bagi yang masih belom paham ;)

Balasan Review :

Azura Kuchiki : sebenarnya mereka ketemu pertama kali di pesawat. Sudut pandang tergantung scene, aku mau menceritakan dari beberapa sudut pandang. Ya memang berbeda sekali maaf kalo buat bingung untuk kata ia saat ini hanya di gunakan sebagai orang yang saya pakai buat sudut padang. Dalam setiap scene hampir semua berbeda sudut pandang. Terima kasih udah review

Virgo24 : ya siap update lagi ;) terima kasih udah review


	5. Lif Caf

"_Lihat aku Hisana!" _Hisana tidak akan melupakan ingatan itu terutama laki-laki itu ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangan mereka, _"Aku membawa surat balasan untuk novelmu. Ini berita baik bukan." _Laki-laki itu teman terbaiknya dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"_Kau membawakannya untukku? Terima kasih Ichigo-kun."_ Dari dulu hingga sekarang yang bisa Hisana ucapkan untuk laki-laki itu hanyalah seogok ucapan terima kasih.

Tawa laki-laki itu masih terasa hangat di telinganya, _"Aku akan selalu membawa berita baik untukmu Hisana."_ Laki-laki itu memang selalu membawa berita baik bahkan ketika Ichigo tahu bahwa Hisana sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku seharunya tidak terus meminta maaf padamu." Kini Ichigo sudah jauh dari hidupnya, laki-laki itu yang memilihnya sendiri jadi untuk apa ia merasa bersalah.

"Teringat sesuatu?" Hisana tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan pada suaminya, ya kini sudah ada suaminya yang akan menggantikan Ichigo untuk membawa berita baik untuk dirinya. Karena suaminya adalah teman hidupnya.

"Hanya beberapa kenangan lama Byakuya-_kun_. Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membawa berita baik untukmu." Ichigo dan suaminya berbeda karena perasaannya untuk mereka berdua juga berbeda.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Grimmjow berdehem sekali lagi, "Kumohon Ru. Aku butuh bantuanmu bukankah kau paling ahli di antara kami para lelaki." Pletak! Grimmjow mendapatkan sebuah pukulan buku gratis dari Raku oh bisa di bilang Rukia.

"Minggir." Grimmjow mengerling nakal ke arah Rukia yang terlihat marah. Melihat Rukia marah tidak akan membuat seorang Grimmjow mundur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak membantuku Ru." Rukia menghela nafas keras kemudian menatap Grimmjow.

Sedangkan Grimmjow? Ia bahkan hanya mengerling ke sana-sini, "Apa yang kau inginkan Grimm?" melihat Rukia menyerah seperti itu tidak pelak membuatnya tertawa kemenangan.

"Kau! Oh maaf maksudku Rukia Kuchiki adalah pemilik sah _Lib Caf_ yang diberikan langsung oleh kakaknya yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. _Lib Caf_ mempunyai pegawai tampan apa kau tidak bisa menambah pegawai jelek satu di Cafemu?" menghasut bukan hal yang sulit untuk _playboy_ sepertinya tapi jika itu Rukia ia memang harus sedikit berusaha.

"Siapa yang ingin kau tambahkan? Ichigo. Aku tidak berencana membuatnya bekerja untukku sudah cukup ia menumpang di apartemenku." Benar bukan membujuk Rukia itu sangat sulit watak keras kepalanya yang agak berbeda dari sekian banyak gadis murahan membuatnya menjadi sedikit menarik.

Pletak, "Jangan berpikir karena aku seorang yang keras kepala berbeda dari wanita murahan yang selalu menjadi teman tidurmu. kami bahkan sama-sama wanita." Rukia selalu saja membuang sisi manisnya sejak datang ke Korea Selatan. Ini semua gara-gara mulut sialan perempuan murahan di sekolahnya dan Rukia dulu.

"Baiklah ini menjadi sebuah penawaran karena itu berlaku bagi aku dan Ichigo juga. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau suruh Rukia asal biarkan Ichigo bekerja di _Lib Caf_ bagaimana?" Rukia tersenyum puas, perempuan itu memang begitu licik.

"Kenapa tidak sedari tadi. Biarkan dia bekerja dan aku bisa menendangnya keluar dari apartemenku." Ichigo harus membayar semua jerih payahnya untuk membujuk Rukia ini.

.

.

.

_Lib Caf_

.

.

.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Ichigo duduk di sebelah Raku sambil membawa minuman hangat.

Raku bahkan tidak melihat Ichigo masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan, "Kau mendengarkanku Raku? Aku membawa minuman juga untukmu." Ichigo bisa apa jika tidak ada respon untuk ucapannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat apartemenmu Ichigo?" Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Raku menghela nafas seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena terus menerus menumpang di apartemen bocah itu.

"Belum tapi aku membawa kabar baik untukmu. Aku menemukan pekerjaan di mana kau bekerja." Raku kembali menghela nafas berat, "Hei! Bukankah itu kabar baik untukmu dan juga untukku. Kau tahu menghela nafas membuatmu menjadi cepat tua dan wajah manis itu akan menghilang."

"Biarkan saja menghilang." Setelah tinggal selama hampir seminggu Ichigo mulai mengenal sifat Raku, ia bukan hanya untuk numpang tidur dan juga makan setidaknya memperhatikan Raku adalah salah satu kegiatan rutinnya.

"Apa dengan begitu Rukia Kuchiki bisa kumiliki?" Ichigo hanya tertawa ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Raku, "Aku sudah melihat sosok Rukia di pesta kakaknya, meski dari belakang tapi kupikir mungkin dia mempunyai wajah cantik dan ternyata benar. Dia cantik dan sangat ramah itu terbukti saat aku bertemu dengannya di Seoul." Kenyataan pahit saat bertemu Rukia adalah ia mengira gadis itu Hisana yang menyusulnya ke Seoul tapi itu adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan.

Raku berdehem, "Ramah? Yang benar saja. Itu adalah ketidakmungkinan untuk Rukia. Rukia tidak semenarik itu." Ichigo melihat Raku yang menyesap minumannya.

"Mungkin kau benar, kau kekasihnya. Lagi pula lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengan Rukia, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang menyakitkan." Mereka berdua terdiam, dalam keheningan masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Lib Caf_

.

.

.

Rukia memungut sebuah foto di lantai, "Dia terlihat seperti diriku tapi aku tidak mempunyai pakaian seperti ini. Mungkin 'kah?" gumam Rukia pelan, ia menyembunyikan foto itu di balik badannya saat di rasa Ichigo datang ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Raku?" ia hanya menggeleng membuat Ichigo memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

Ia hanya tersenyum singkat, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir apa yang membuatmu datang ke Korea tanpa persiapan apapun." Ichigo memilih duduk di sofa yang biasanya Ichigo buat untuk tidur.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu Raku, kisah menyedihkanku." Ia enggan untuk duduk, "Ini sebagian bayaran untuk memperbolehkanku tinggal di apartemenmu." Rukia duduk dan masih menyembunyikan foto tersebut.

"Ceritamu tidak akan menarik." Ucap Rukia, ia pikir foto gadis itu lebih menarik dibanding cerita Ichigo.

"Aku sudah berteman lama dengannya meski kami hanya satu kelas sekali saat waktu SMA. Itu tidak membuat kami jauh. Dulu dia seorang penulis amatiran kini sudah menjadi profesional, dia baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu." Waktu pernikahan seorang yang di sukai Ichigo mirip dengan pernikahan kakaknya, "Karena aku pengecut aku baru berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ketika ia sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Dan setelah semua itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya melarikan diri."

Jika ia menjadi gadis itu mungkin Ichigo akan selalu muncul di pikirannya, "Kau bodoh atau otakmu benar-benar rusak? Perempuan itu pasti akan merasa bersalah padamu dan kau melarikan diri? Ia mungkin akan terus menyalahkan dirinya bodoh."

"Hei Raku! Kau terlihat seperti perempuan. Tidak heran wajahmu begitu manis." Rukia mendecih di dalam hatinya jika yang dikatakan Ichigo adalah benar.

"Kau menghinaku?!" sebenarnya ia tidak tersinggung tapi di sini ia adalah seorang laki-laki. "Kau juga seperti perempuan. Melarikan diri." Rukia mengejek dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan Ichigo melarikan diri. Padahal dirinya juga melarikan diri ke Korea dengan identitas baru.

Ichigo mendengus pelan, "Dia mirip dengan kekasihmu. Dia sangat mirip dengan Rukia, karena itu saat bertemu Rukia aku kembali teringat kenangan itu." Rukia meremas foto di genggamannya, ia tahu siapa yang dimaskud Ichigo.

"Ya. Aku tahu Ichigo." Rukia mencoba tersenyum, "Maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

_Lib Caf_

.

.

.

Apartemen bernomor 29 tersebut masih sepi senyap padahal jam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi, "Air aku butuh air! Bir semalam membuatku haus." Terlihat Grimmjow mengigau, ia masih tidur di ranjang Rukia dengan bertelanjang dada.

Bukan hanya Grimmjow yang bertelanjang dada Renji dan Shuuhei beruntung kelima laki-laki tampan lainnya masih memakai lengkap pakaiannya. Pesta bir di kedai untuk menyambut anggota baru di _Lib Caf_ hingga mabuk dan membawa mereka semua bermalam di apartemen Rukia, lebih tepatnya Grimmjow yang membawa mereka semua termasuk Rukia, "Engh." Rukia menggeliat pelan, ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sesak.

"Kepalaku pusing. Pasti aku semalam mabuk." Gumam Rukia pelan, kenapa ia tidak bisa keluar bukankah hanya Grimmjow yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Tapi kenapa yang ia lihat sebuah dada dan rahang yang sangat berbeda dari milik Grimmjow, "Ini bukan Grimmjow... ini Ichigo!" ia menjerit tertahan. Grimmjow memang sering mabuk lalu tidur di apartemennya, Grimmjow makhluk jinak jika bersamanya tapi sangat berbahaya jika bersama perempuan lain.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya telanjang dada seperti ini." Gumam Rukia lagi, Ichigo memeluknya semakin erat membuat kulit mereka bergesekan hingga Rukia rasa pipinya mulai memerah.

Rukia berusaha untuk lepas dari Ichigo beruntung pakaian Rukia masih utuh, "Ichigo! Lepaskan aku!" setelah teriakan kerasnya itu tidak ada yang berubah dari posisinya. Tapi Rukia tidak menyerah.

"Hooo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ru-Raku Ichigo bodoh! Dia milikku kau tahu!" ini teriakan Grimmjow mungkin karena teriakan Rukia makhluk biru itu bangun dari komanya.

Grimmjow berhasil melepaskannya dengan cara menendang Ichigo hingga jatuh dari ranjangnya, Grimmjow bisa leluasa masuk ke apartemennya karena hanya Grimmjow yang bisa Rukia percaya, "Kau baik-baik saja hm?" ketika bersama Rukia Grimmjow akan menjadi makhluk yang lebih manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Grimmjow?" oh tidak kini Ichigo mulai bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Bagus jika Ichigo tidak bangun ketika posisinya sedang dengan memeluk Rukia.

Rukia menatap Grimmjow, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Rukia pelan pada Grimmjow. Ichigo mulai mengembalikan semua kesadarannya.

"Kau membuat kekasihku takut Orange." Ichigo menatap Grimmjow bingung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Yang Ichigo ingat mereka kemarin merayakan kehadiran anggota baru dengan minum-minum sampai mabuk.

"Apa kau benar-benar gila? Setelah memintaku berkencan denganmu kini kau menganggap Raku kekasihmu. Dia kekasih Rukia kau tahu." Grimmjow melotot tidak percaya pada ucapan Ichigo kemudian menatap Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa meringis.

Grimmjow berkedip beberapa kali, "Kau berpacaran dengan Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia, "Kalau begitu kita putus Raku. Ichigo kau sekarang kekasihku." Kehebohan Grimmjow mengisi pagi hari itu.

"Kalian membuatku gila." Gumam Rukia pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Di sini saya suka banget sama karakter Grimmjow. Kalau kalian?

Balasan Review :

Azura Kuchiki : seriusan dong cin, terima kasih udah review


	6. Can I?

Rukia duduk di balkon apartemennya, "Apa Byakuya-_nii_ baik-baik saja _Nee-san_?" ia memandang langit Seoul dengan sedikit sendu. Ia begitu merindukan keluarganya tapi untuk pulang ke Jepang terasa sangat berat.

"_Mereka baik Rukia. Pulanglah Kaa-san merindukanmu."_ Rukia tersenyum kecut mendengar permintaan kakak iparnya.

"Aku masih takut pulang. Jepang membuatku trauma." Mata Rukia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, ada Ichigo di sana. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja. Mungkin jika kuliahku selesai. Aku akan melanjutkannya di Jepang." Ichigo berjalan ke arah Grimmjow yang tengah tidur di ranjang Rukia.

Rukia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan semua kegilaannya, "Oi! Kucing biru bangun. Pulanglah dari sini kau membuatku muak!" selama sebulan ini Rukia sudah melihat pertengkaran Ichigo dengan Grimmjow.

"_Siapa... di sana Ru? Apakah temanmu?"_ Rukia kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke langit.

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak. Mereka orang gila yang menyusup ke apartemenku, kau mau kukenalkan Hisana-_nee_?" ia kembali melihat ke arah Ichigo, "Satu berwarna biru dan satunya lagi... Orange."

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Buk!

"Ah! Punggungku. Kenapa kau selalu menendangku Grimmjow sialan! Pulanglah ke apartemenmu sendiri." Ichigo menggerutu kesal, "Selalu saja seperti ini bahkan ini belum pagi." Perdebatan mereka berdua tidak mengganggu Raku yang tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kau seperti punya apartemen saja." Grimmjow kembali tidur. Sudah dua minggu ini Grimmjow menginap di apartemen Raku dan itu sangat menggangunya.

"Tidak ada bedanya aku tidur di sofa dan ranjang. Punggungku sakit." Gerutu Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan mengendap dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Raku, laki-laki mungil itu masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Maafkan aku Raku. Kekasih kucingku membuatku harus tidur bersamamu." Ichigo menyamankan posisinya di ranjang. Ia memandangi wajah Raku yang tengah tertidur lelap, hei! Wajah itu begitu damai dan manis.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan, "Apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi dia memang manis terutama bibirnya." Ichigo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mulai stres."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh?!" mata Raku masih tertutup rapat tapi nada suaranya berhasil membuat Ichigo merinding.

"Ijinkan sekali saja aku tidur di sini. Grimmjow menyiksaku." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Raku, "Kumohon." Raku membuka matanya begitu saja dan kalian tahu sepertinya Ichigo terpesona akan itu.

Raku mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau cantik. Apakah kau perempuan?" pertanyaan spontan Ichigo berhasil membawanya kembali ke lantai apartemen.

"Pergi dan tidur di sofa!" teriak Raku. Semua yang didapatkan Ichigo karena Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Can I?

.

.

.

Rukia terduduk diam di taman dengan sebuah buku, "Rukia 'kah?" Rukia memandang datar kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum. Hei dia harus bersikap sopan.

"Paman berambut jeruk. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Sebutan itu pantas untuk orang itu. ia muak melihatnya setiap hari di apartemen.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Umur kita tidak jauh berbeda, kau mengunjungi Raku?" Rukia menggeleng pelan dan menutup bukunya.

"Apa kau sedang teringat seseorang? melihatku dengan mata seperti itu." Ia tahu Ichigo pasti mengingat kakak iparnya, "Apa aku mirip dengan seseorang di hidupmu?" seharusnya ia tidak lagi bertanya, karena itu akan menyakitkan bagi Ichigo.

"Tidak ada." Bohong! Ichigo berbohong dengan wajah bodoh, ia tidak bisa tertipu.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Aku ke sini karena ingin melihat cafe." Ia tahu Ichigo tidak seperti biasanya, laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menikmati setiap waktu bersamanya. Tidak. Bukan bersamanya tapi kakak iparnya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin berbicara denganmu." Ichigo tertawa, "Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ichigo memang terlalu pengecut hanya sekedar berbicara pada kakak iparnya sama seperti halnya dirinya. Mereka berdua hanyalah seorang pengecut.

"Beruntung. Kau dapat berbicara denganku. Kau cukup menarik." Rukia tahu semuanya tapi ia berlagak tidak mengetahui apapun. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Hei jangan seperti itu Rukia. Jika Raku mendengarnya aku pasti tidak akan mempunyai tempat tinggal." Tatapan mata Ichigo begitu terluka, "Dia begitu berbahaya jika tidur." Laki-laki ini sudah terlalu lama menahan sakit.

Rukia berdiri, "Maaf."

.

.

.

Can I?

.

.

.

"Raku pulang ke Tokyo dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di Seoul?!" Rukia mendesah pelan atas sikap berlebihan yang Grimmjow buat.

Rukia meminum jusnya, "Grimm di sini hanya kita berdua bisakah lebih normal sedikit?" kepalanya sudah sangat terasa gatal karena _wig_ apalagi tambah sikap berlebihan Grimmjow.

"Kau masih tidak mau kembali ke Tokyo? Jepang mungkin?" Grimmjow mulai serius.

Rukia memandang Grimmjow sebentar, "Tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kembali." Ia tahu ia telah membodohi dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan segelanya tentang Jepang tapi ia membenci segalanya yang terkait dengan Jepang.

"Aku akan menemanimu kembali. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Grimmjow selalu melakukan ini padanya, ia bukan anak kecil yang harus di temani untuk pulang.

"Alasan itu tidak cukup bagiku Grimmjow." Rukia kembali membuka bukunya, "Alasan itu tidak bisa membuatku meninggalkan Seoul. Terutama untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka." Rukia lelah setiap kali ia pulang. Yang ia temui hanya teman-teman SMA sehingga membuatnya kembali teringat akan kenangan lama.

"Buatkan aku alasan lain Grimm." Lanjut Rukia pelan.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuat aku sebagai alasanmu kembali?" Rukia menghentikan aksi bacanya.

.

.

.

Can I?

.

.

.

Ichigo mengetuk pelan pintu hotel bernomor 401 itu, berharap perempuan di dalamnya tidak begitu lama membuatnya menunggu di luar, "Ichigo? Apa yang membuatmu kemari. Masuklah." Dilihat dari manapun mereka tetap sama. Tidak ada celah untuk membedakannya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini Rukia?" sayangnya rambut Hisana tidak sepanjang milik Rukia. Tapi sifat mereka hampir sama membuat mereka terasa sama baginya.

"Oh! Kau mau mengajakku kencan? Dimana?! Eih, Raku tidak ada di sini mungkin aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu." Rukia memakaikan bando di kepalanya, "Kau pegawai baruku bukan." Satu hari ini saja ia ingin menganggap Rukia sebagai Hisana. Ia merindukan wanita itu.

Mereka berjalan di padatnya kota Seoul, ia tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia. Mungkin jika itu terlepas Rukia akan menghilang, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, "Ichigo! Bisa kau memgambil fotoku?" Rukia sudah bersiap di tempatnya padahal ini di tengah jalanan orang-orang, "Hei... jangan bertanya kenapa. Ini kenang-kenangan oke?" ia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian terlihat sama." Gumam Ichigo pelan. Mata itu dan semuanya terasa sama, mungkin karena ia masih belum bisa melupakan Hisana. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi mencintai Hisana. Ia tidak bisa.

"Ada apa? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" harusnya ia senang, mungkin kepergiannya ke Korea dapat mempertemukannya dengan Rukia.

Rukia sibuk melihat foto dirinya sendiri, "Rukia bisa aku bertanya?" perempuan mungil itu memberikan perhatian pada Ichigo, "Apa bisa aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Maaf telat update, saya lagi ada UTS dan yah... sibuk ngerjain UTS di malam hari dan siang hari harus Prakerin. Mungkin cerita di chapter ini agak garing hahaha

Balsan review :

Rini desu : Saya rasa juga begitu. Terima kasih reviewnya

Naru : Saya rasa belum. Terima kasih reviewnya


	7. Identitas

"Rukia!" seseorang berteriak pada Rukia. Meski Rukia sedikit risih mendengarnya karena banyak orang yang melihatnya. "Syukurlah kau belum pergi." Rukia masih terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang mengenalinya. Setelah semua usahanya untuk berubah menjadi laki-laki.

"Kau Rukia Kuchiki bukan? Yang selalu kuajak bicara di atap sekolah?" Rukia tidak berniat mengangguk pada makhluk biru di depannya, "He? Aku benar 'kan?" lebih heran kenapa makhluk biru itu membawa dua koper besar.

"Kau mengenaliku Grimmjow?" Rukia bahkan tidak memakai aksesoris apapun tapi masih saja ada yang mengenalinya, "Apa kau mempunyai urusan denganku?"

Grimmjow menggeleng, "Hei! Dengan wajah manismu itu aku sudah dapat mengenalimu. Kau akan melarikan diri bukan?" Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Kau bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku hanya akan sekolah di luar negeri." Dalih yang hebat untuk menutupi kebohongan yang Rukia sembunyikan. Tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tidak menyerah.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Itu hanya sebagian kecil kegilaan Grimmjow.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Raku kau ada di dalam?" Ichigo sudah mengetuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Ichigo membukanya dengan perlahan, "Dia tidur." Ia melihat Raku tidur dengan terlentang. Ia ikut berbaring di sana, "Kau tahu Raku. Aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah laki-laki." Gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dengan semua kegilaannya di hari itu ia mengatakan hal bodoh pada Rukia, ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Beruntung Rukia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, "Raku bolehkah aku mencintai Rukia?" ia tahu Raku tidak akan menjawabnya.

"_Maafkan aku – Hisana."_ Sudah berapa kali sejak kejadian di pesta pernikahan itu Hisana mengirimkan pesan seperti itu padanya. Apa yang dikatakan Raku benar jika Hisana merasa bersalah padanya.

Kenapa ia tidak menyuruh saja Hisana berhenti minta maaf, bukankah itu lebih mudah tapi kenapa ia tidak menyuruhnya. Kenapa dengan dirinya. Itulah yang harus ia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?! Aku membencimu Hisana." Membenci Hisana hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang terucap di mulutnya. Nyata itu tidak akan mungkin.

Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Hisana, _"Berhentilah – Ichigo." _Ia menekan tombol _send_. Ia hanya mengetik satu kata sekaligus perintah. Ichigo meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan.

Ichigo menutup matanya dan memilih tidur tanpa tahu mata Raku membuka, "Aku kasihan padamu." Gumam Raku pelan.

.

.

.

Identitas

.

.

.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat perempuan yang sedang melambai padanya. Dia sudah menunggu perempuan itu dan juga ia dengar perempuan itu tinggal di Seoul sekarang ini.

"Mencariku hm? Aku mengerti jika aku begitu terkenal." Ichigo mulai merasa nyaman tapi dengan semua sifat Rukia yang sama seperti Hisana, "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" hingga ia melupakan satu hal. Dia Rukia bukan Hisana.

Rukia menghela nafas pelan, "Raku dia tidak membalas pesanku. Dia jahat bukan?" tapi entah kenapa nasibnya terasa sama. Rukia sudah mempunyai Raku, dia tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Kau kesal dengannya?" Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Itu yang aku rasakan setiap hari jika bersama dengannya." Rukia melihatnya sebentar kemudian perempuan itu tersenyum lagi.

"Karena Raku memang seperti itu mungkin untuk itu aku ada." Ichigo diam mendengar kalimat Rukia. Ia berpikir mungkin karena Hisana seperti itu maka ia harus ada, "Kau pernah merasa seperti itu Ichigo?"

Ichigo menutup buku materi kuliahnya, "Pernah. Jika ditanya kapan jawabannya adalah saat ini." Ichigo memandang Rukia, "Rukia apa arti Raku bagimu?"

"Raku? Dia bukan segalanya bagiku." Rukia meminum jus dalam genggamannya.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Berarti dia adalah segalanya untukmu." Perempuan mungil itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Cinta tidak perlu serumit itu." Rukia melihat ke arah langit sore, "Cinta hanya perlu kau lakukan dengan sederhana. Dia bukan seorang teman tapi seseorang berani berdiri di sampingmu selamanya. Tentu saja dengan semua kekurangan dan kesulitan yang kau berikan."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Jadi aku hanya perlu berani berdiri di sampingmu selamanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

.

.

.

Identitas

.

.

.

Mata ichigo mengecil melihat perempuan di pelukan Grimmjow, "Kucing sialan lepaskan dia!" Ichigo menghampiri Grimmjow, "Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" mata Rukia sembab. Hei Ichigo baru pulang kuliah dan menemukan adegan Grimmjow memeluk Rukia di tempat kerjanya. Itu mengejutkan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Rukia berbicara seperti berbisik. Mata ungunya melirik ke arah Grimmjow.

"Hei Orange. Ia berkata baik-baik saja. Jadi tinggalkan saja kami." Grimmjow menyeringai senang melihat raut kesal Ichigo. "Kau mendengarkanku Orange?" Grimmjow memegang pundak Rukia.

Ichigo memandang tajam Grimmjow, "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya Kucing." Itu bukan ancaman yang menakutkan bagi Grimmjow. Terlihat dengan jelas aura Grimmjow tenang-tenang saja tidak seperti Ichigo.

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Aku muak melihatnya setiap hari." Rukia memelankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat. "Aku baik-baik saja Ichigo. Aku bersumpah." Rukia tersenyum tipis berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku?" Mendengar itu Grimmjow menyeringai senang, "Apa maksud senyumanmu Grimmjow?" Ichigo hanya merasa sedikit ganjal dengan ini. Terutama melihat Grimmjow sangat tenang melihat Rukia menangis, bukankah terasa ada yang aneh tapi pada dasarnya Grimmjow seorang playboy yang hanya bisa merayu.

"Raku mengakhir hubungan mereka. Itu saja." Rukia mengangguk setuju. Tidak heran jika Rukia menangis tadi, dasar laki-laki pendek kurang ajar gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Apa yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu Rukia?" Rukia terdiam. Mungkin itu pertanyaan terbodoh dari Ichigo untuk seorang gadis yang baru ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Sudah jelas terlihat bagi Rukia itu menyakitkan.

Grimmjow menyentil dahi Ichigo pelan, "Bodoh. Kau harus bertanya sendiri pada Raku. Rukia ada kencan denganku. Jangan terlalu keras pada Raku oke?"

"Sakit bodoh. Aku janji akan menghajar Raku karena sudah meninggalkanmu Rukia." Ia mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, "Berhenti menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis." Bisik Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia cemberut.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Rukia disertai juluran lidah ke arah Ichigo. Hei bukankah ini aneh Raku dan Rukia terlihat saling mencintai tapi kenapa laki-laki bodoh itu memilih meninggalkan gadis cantik seperti Rukia. Lebih aneh kenapa hatinya begitu senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Identitas

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Raku pelan, kamar itu kosong. Raku memejamkan matanya dengan posisi duduk di balkon apartemennya, "Aku ingin bicara padamu." Beberapa detik setelah ucapan Ichigo Raku masih diam dan menutup mata. "Kau mendengarkanku Raku?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hn." Raku membuka matanya membuat Ichigo terkejut dengan terus menatap kelopak mata Raku yang besar, "Rukia. Kau ingin membahas Rukia denganku? Kau bisa memilikinya. Aku sudah selesai dengannya." Lanjut Raku dengan tenang. Tidak ada raut penyesalan di sana.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana. Raku menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau akan pergi jauh? Hingga membuang perempuan yang begitu mencintaimu."

Raku kembali memejamkan matanya, "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir padanya? Kau menyukai Rukia?" Ichigo melihat Raku yang sedang terpejam. Semilir angin sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut Raku. "Jawab pertanyaanku Ichigo." Suara Raku begitu kalem.

"Aku memang khawatir tapi untuk suka kurasa tidak."

Raku bersenandung pelan, "Kau yakin dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti nenek-nenek padaku. Aku yakin. Aku. Tidak. Menyukainya." Raku mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapannya. Ichigo khawatir pada Rukia hanya sebatas karena perempuan itu mirip dengan Hisana.

"Sebagai laki-laki kau harus memegang ucapanmu Ichigo. Meski nanti Rukia dan dirimu menjadi kekasih. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya." Raku membuka matanya, "Alamat apartemenmu ada di sebelah bukan?"

Ichigo menatap was-was ke arah Raku, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Raku tersenyum, "Apa aku harus pindah? Aku lebih suka berada di sini."

"Orange kau harus pindah. Beritahu aku alasanmu tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah menemukan alamat apartemenmu dan aku akan memberitahumu putusnya hubunganku bersama Rukia. Kau mau?" itu sebuah kesempatan bagus bagi Ichigo. Terutama hanya ditukar dengan informasi sepele darinya.

"Baiklah." Ichigo menarik nafas pelan, "Aku nyaman denganmu. Entah kenapa itu aneh bukan? Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Sekarang giliranmu Pendek." Raku melirik tajam ke arah Ichigo.

Raku berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku adalah perempuan."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Huft. Akhirnya selesai juga, nantikan Hisana jadi Rukia ya nanti. Mind to review?

Balasan Review :

Rini desu : wajar aja. Perlahan aku ngerasa cerita ini mulai nggak menarik setelahku tinggal ngerjain UTS. Terima kasih udah review

Guest : Okey. Terima kasih udah review.


	8. Pernyataan

Grimmjow duduk dengan malas di sofa serta membawa komik yang baru ia beli, "Kau sudah yakin dengan rencanamu itu?" Rukia mengangguk, ia menguncir setengah rambut pendeknya itu.

"Tentu Grimm. Aku ingin seseorang yang mencintai Byakuya-_nii_ sudah tidak terbelit dengan masa lalunya," Rukia kembali merapikan rambutnya. "Jika Hisana-_nee_ tidak tahu cara menyelesaikannya maka aku akan membuat jalan."

"Kau sudah tahu resikonya Ru? Kau bisa saja tersakiti." Rukia tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow menandakan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Grimm jika aku tersenyum berarti aku baik-baik saja." Rukia duduk di sebelah Grimmjow yang sedang serius dengan komiknya.

Grimmjow membanting komik di tangannya, "_Sad end_. Aku membencinya. Aku tidak akan percaya dengan senyum jelekmu itu Rukia." Grimmjow memperhatikan Rukia, "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Dulu kau bilang aku akan baik-baik saja dengan senyum itu tapi apa? Sekarang kau justru menjadi seperti ini." Rukia terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Lebih baik aku yang berkorban dari pada melihat Byakuya-_nii_ bisa menjadi orang lain di mataku." Grimmjow menghelah nafas pelan.

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ichigo menguap lebar, "Dia tidak berada di Cafe. Dia tidak mempunyai mata kuliah. Kenapa Raku tidak keluar?" sudah hampir tiga jam dari jam tujuh pagi tadi ia menatap pintu apartemen Raku.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Aku penasaran." Gumam Ichigo pelan. sejak pengakuan itu ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya sendiri, tapi ia masih belum terima karena Raku baru mengatakan tentang identitasnya baru-baru ini padanya.

"Apa dia seorang _yuri_? Bisa-bisanya Menyukai Rukia." Itu adalah perkataan yang terlintas di pikirannya sejak tadi malam. Sudah empat hari ia pindah dan tinggal sendirian, hampir setiap hari pula ia selalu menatap pintu apartemen Raku.

Jika ia mendengar pintu apartemen Raku terbuka atau tertutup ia akan berlari secepat mungkin untuk melihatnya, "Aku bosan." Tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Ia tidak bisa melihat sang pemilik, ia juga tidak dapat menemuinya saat kerja karena dengan sengaja Grimmjow selalu membuat jam kerjanya dan Raku berbeda. sial.

Ponselnya bergetar. Itu pesan Hisana tapi bukan pesan permintaan maaf melainkan, _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? – Hisana." _Jujur hatinya senang akan hal itu.

"_Menunggu seseorang – Ichigo."_ Dan ia selalu membalas pesan itu. selalu dan selalu. Sepertinya ia mencoba untuk melupakan fakta jika Hisana telah menikah dengan seseorang.

Ting!

Ichigo menoleh ke arah lift, laki-laki tidak lagi dia perempuan itu terlihat seperti biasanya. Berjalan dan mengabaikannya hanya itu yang mulai Ichigo rasa berbeda, meski memang berkepribadian dingin Raku akan meliriknya tapi sekarang ia tidak dianggap, "Raku." Panggil Ichigo pelan.

Laki-laki itu membelakangi Ichigo terlihat mencari kunci apartemennya, "Kau mendengarku Raku?" tidak ada pengaruhnya. Dia terasa seperti angin lewat saja di telinga Raku.

Ichigo rasa mereka tidak bisa seperti ini terus, dengan tergesa ia memegang kedua lengan Raku, "Rukia menolakmu?" tanya Raku dengan nada cuek dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan Ichigo padanya.

"Kau yang menolakku."

.

.

.

Pernyataan

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik saat ini Rukia?" Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia, "Maksudku sakit hatimu." Sejak putus hubungannya Raku dengan Rukia. Ichigo mencoba untuk lebih dekat dan berani pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk, "Tapi kudengar Raku akan kembali ke Karakura. Mungkin karena aku berada di sini." Ichigo memberikan rangkaian bunga yang ia buat. "Terima kasih." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kupikir tidak. Kuliahnya sudah selesai dan juga itu adalah yang terbaik bagi Raku." Ichigo kembali mencabut bunga liar di sekelilingnya, "Setelah berakhir denganmu ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Orang yang mau ia temui hanya Grimmjow! Yang benar saja." Pada akhirnya Ichigo mengoceh kekesalan yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Grimm?" tanya Rukia, "Kau mengenal Grimm tidak terlalu lama Ichigo. Dia laki-laki yang baik, kami teman SMA aku tahu dia mungkin mempunyai alasan menjadi _playboy_. Dia selalu bilang padaku jika dia belum menemukan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, kupikir itu tidak salah tapi menurutku itu juga salah, Grimm juga harus mengerti pasangannya. Terkadang Grimm melupakan itu." Rukia memakai rangkaian bunga yang Ichigo buat menyerupai mahkota di kepalanya.

Alis Ichigo berkerut, "Tapi kupikir Grimmjow menyukai Raku. Ia begitu perhatian pada Raku." Rukia tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ichigo, "Apa yang kau tertawakan Jelek." Tawa Rukia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Aku tidak jelek!" teriak Rukia kesal. Ichigo tertawa lepas melihat wajah imut yang Rukia buat. "Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh!" kini Rukia terlihat kesal dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu Raku setelah empat hari menunggunya di depan pintu, dia berusaha menghindariku padahal aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia seorang perempuan. dia membuatku kesal terutama soal Grimmjow." Ichigo membenarkan tatanan mahkota bunga yang berada di kepala Rukia.

"Kau cemburu Ichigo?" gerakan Ichigo terhenti dan menatap mata Rukia yang besar.

.

.

.

Pernyataan

.

.

.

Ichigo berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya seharian bahkan di tidak masuk kuliah, _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? – Hisana."_ Ichigo melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja. Sejak pertanyaan Rukia kemarin ia terus memikirkannya.

"Aku menyukai Raku? Apa aku gila." Ichigo melihat ke arah balkon apartemenya. Tangannya mencari ponsel yang telah ia buang beberapa saat lalu, "Pada akhirnya aku meminta pendapatnya." Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Kau melakukan panggilan internasional Ichi-nii?"_ Ichigo tertawa mendengar suara nyaring milik adiknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Yuzu." Terdengar gerutuan dan Ichigo tebak pasti itu dari adiknya yang berambut hitam, "Dan jangan bilang _Kaa-san_ dan _Oyaji_ jika aku menelponmu. Ini rahasia kita bertiga."

Yuzu tertawa pelan, _"Baiklah. Karin sudah berjanji. Apa pertanyaanmu Ichi-nii?"_ Ichigo melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana. Wajah, rambut, dan sifat mereka itu membuatku selalu ingin bersamanya. Tapi aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang... ia berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, dia seorang yang dingin dan tidak begitu peduli sekitarnya." Ichigo membayangkan Raku yang tengah memarahinya, "Aku merasa nyaman dengannya."

Suara Yuzu berubah lembut, _"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu Ichi-nii?"_ Ichigo terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuzu, _"Kenapa? Bukankah kau belum bertanya padaku?"_ benar. Ucapan Yuzu benar. Ichigo belum bertanya jadi apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin tanyakan.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksud ceritaku Yuzu?" adiknya menghela nafas pelan di sebrang telepon.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti Nii-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, yang kutahu Ichi-nii sedang kebingungan."_ Ichigo tertawa pelan. Yuzu seperti paranormal terus saja bisa menebaknya dengan benar.

"Dari dua orang itu siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai?"

Terdengar Karin berdehem pelan di sana, _"Bodoh! Kau masih tidak tahu?"_ suara Karin begitu datar dan beraninya ia mengatakannya bodoh, kini suara helaan nafas Yuzulah yang terdengar. _"Kau menyukai Hisana-nee."_

.

.

.

Pernyataan

.

.

.

Mereka berhadapan, terlihat sama terutama ketika Rukia mengenakan _wig_-nya yang panjang dan berwarna _raven_. "Selamat datang di Seoul Hisana-_nee_." Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Byakuya-_kun_ akan datang lima hari lagi. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya di Paris, jadi aku akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu." Rukia tersenyum melihat wajah berseri kakak iparnya.

"Tidak masalah. Waktu itu cukup untukku." Ia menaruh koper kakaknya di samping lemari, "Kau bisa melakukan semaumu saat ini. Kau bebas bukan?" tanpa tahu maksud Rukia Hisana mengangguk senang.

Hisana berlari ke arah balkon, "Ah! Senang rasanya bisa berlibur ke sini." Rukia ikut menyusulnya ke balkon.

"Aku juga sangat senang Hisana-_nee_ datang lebih cepat. Aku bersyukur." Rukia memegang helaian rambut kakaknya, "Apa kau begitu mencintai Byakuya-nii hm?" tanya Rukia membuat Hisana tertawa pelan.

"Dia adalah teman hidupku. Kami saling melengkapi. Dia berharga untukku." Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Angin menerpa wajah mereka, "Kita memang tidak sama. Bukan begitu Hisana-_nee_?"

"Manusia diciptakan berbeda Rukia. Aku mau pun dirimu, kita berbeda. kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku bukan begitu?" Hisana kembali melihat ke arah kota. "Kau akan menjadi Rukia lagi hm?" Hisana melirik Rukia.

"Mungkin. Apa pendapatmu jika ada orang yang menganggap kita sama?" tangan Rukia menggenggam erat pegangan balkon. Ia ingin sekali seperti Hisana. Seseorang yang dicintai Ichigo.

Hisana tertawa, "Kau bercanda. Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap kita sama." Lihat bahkan Ichigo terlihat seperti pecundang di mata kakak iparnya. Jadi apa yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hingga menganggap mereka sama. Apa Rukia juga harus menganggapnya pecundang juga.

.

.

.

Pernyataan

.

.

.

"Rukia ini akan segera berakhir. Setelah itu kau bisa membuang rasa sukamu pada Ichigo." Gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. "Ichigo!" Rukia memberikan senyum terbaik dan melambaikan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat lelah, "Ah! Maaf aku terlambat. Kau tidak marah 'kan?" Rukia menggeleng pelan.

Rukia menormalkan detak jatungnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Tentang Raku? Apa kau tidak bosan membicarakannya." Ucap Ichigo. Terlihat di nada ucapannya ada nada kesal terselip, ia tidak tahu apa Ichigo memang benar-benar kesal karena Raku atau Ichigo masih saja menganggapnya Hisana.

"Tidak. Aku sudah melepaskannya." Ichigo meliriknya.

Wajah Ichigo terkejut sangat terlihat meski Ichigo mencoba menyembunyikannya, "Syukurlah. Boleh aku tahu alasanmu bisa melepasnya?" Ichigo terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mungkin darinya Ichigo ingin belajar melepaskan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Ichigo tahu jika itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Karenamu." Rukia mengecup Ichigo singkat, "Aku menyukaimu." Dan itu memang ucapan tulus dari dalam hatinya. Tiga bulan bersama bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk Rukia mengucapkan itu pada Ichigo. "Aku sangat menyukaimu Ichigo Kurosaki."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Kayaknya aku penasaran reaksi Byakuya kalo udah tahu semua hahaha :D mind to review minna-san?

Balasan Review :

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : mungkin chapter depan ato depannya lagi hehehe. Terima kasih udah review

Azura Kuchiki : Grimm udah tahu semuanya. Rukia bakal buka identitasnya di akhir nanti. Terima kasih udah review

Rini desu : cuman Raku belom Rukia. Terima kasih udah review

Aki-chan : Okeh desu! Terima kasih udah review


	9. Sabit dan Purnama

Ichigo menatap ke arah langit akhir tahun yang akan segera tiba, _"Ichigo-kun novelku akan segera di terbitkan!"_ ucapan Hisana terngiang di telinganya. Saat itu ia sangat senang karena Hisana mencapai yang diinginkannya.

"_Selamat Hisana. Aku turut bahagia, kau tidak mau mentraktirku?" _itu hanya sebuah ucapan yang terngiang di kepalanya. Ichigo tidak sedang mengenang masa lalunya bersama Hisana akan tetapi ingatan itu terlintas begitu saja.

"_Kau yakin dengan dirimu sendiri?"_ Ichigo memegang dadanya. Itu bukan suara Hisana tapi suara tetangganya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat Raku mungkin pikirannya sedang tidak beres.

Ichigo melihat ke balkon sebelah, _"Rukia tidak semenarik itu." _Ichigo terdiam. Benarkah yang Raku katakan, Rukia tidak semenarik bayangannya tapi itu salahnya karena menganggap Rukia adalah Hisana. Hanya karena mereka terlihat sama.

"_Ramah? Yang benar saja. Itu adalah ketidakmungkinan untuk Rukia."_ Mungkin Ichigo tidak begitu mengenal Rukia hingga sampai saat ini ia tidak percaya akan ucapan Raku yang satu itu. Rukia yang terlihat di matanya begitu hangat seperti musim panas. Itu juga mungkin karena ia menganggap Rukia adalah Hisana.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan. Rukia menyukaiku sebagai aku, tapi aku menyukainya sebagai Hisana. Bodoh." Ucap Ichigo pelan, "Rukia maafkan aku."

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Karena di apartemennya ada kakak iparnya ia memilih untuk membaca di Taman, "Aku menemukanmu." Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lebih baik akhir-akhir ini. Lebih cerah dan ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ichigo?" jika dilihat ia memang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Ichigo, saat menjadi Raku maupun Rukia itu terlihat sama saja baginya. Lagi pula keduanya adalah orang yang sama.

"Aku biasa membaca di sini. Aku terkejut menemukanmu di sini." Ichigo duduk di sampingnya, "Kau akan kembali ke kampung halamanmu? Aku mendengarnya dari Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Sudah waktuku untuk pulang." Ia melirik Ichigo, laki-laki itu terlihat kecewa mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" ia tidak suka melihat itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo jatuh cinta pada Raku. Ichigo harus jatuh cinta pada Rukia yang dianggap Ichigo sebagai pengganti Hisana.

"Tidak ada masalah." Meski Rukia yang selalu bersama Ichigo adalah kebohongan, "Mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu Raku." Karena Rukia yang asli adalah dirinya bukan yang selalu bersama Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu. kau harus berjanji padaku Ichigo, selalu maafkan Rukia sefatal apapun kesalahannya." Sejak berada di Seoul dan menjadi Raku, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menampilkan sifat Rukia Kuchiki yang asli, ia sudah bahagia karena Byakuya mengijinkannya. Maka dari itu ia harus membalas kebaikkan kakaknya.

"Aku berjanji." Meski Rukia harus mengkorbankan dirinya sendiri, "Aku senang Rukia bisa melupankanmu, Raku." Asalkan melihat Byakuya bahagia Rukia akan melakukan segala yang ia bisa.

"Tidak masalah jika kau melanggar janji tentang tidak akan mencintai Rukia. Aku sudah lega mendengarmu bisa memaafkan Rukia nantinya." Ia tersenyum tipis pada Ichigo, "_Arigatou ne_ Ichigo."

.

.

.

Sabit dan Purnama

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum senang, "Ichigo aku senang kau mau bersamaku." Sudah enam hari ia menjadi kekasih Rukia. Itu membuatnya begitu bahagia, perempuan itu mencintainya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku." Ichigo berharap yang di depannya ini adalah Hisana bukan Rukia. Mungkin jika ia sekarang di posisi Rukia pasti akan menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa kita membeli cincin pasangan hm?" tapi biarkan ia merasakan perasaan ini seminggu lagi, "Kau mau Ichigo?" seminggu adalah waktu yang cepat baginya.

"Baiklah. Apapun keinginanmu _Hime-sama_." Perempuan itu tertawa senang. Tapi tawa itu kini lain di matanya terlihat seperti tangisan, namun ia masih saja membalas tawa itu.

Ichigo menyingkirkan poni Rukia yang menjuntai, "Ah! Poni itu terkadang memang menyusahkanku." Ia jarang memegang rambut Rukia. Rambut perempuan itu terasa kasar bukan lembut seperti rambut pada umumnya.

"Ini akan lebih baik." Ichigo memberikan penjepit kertas berwarna merah pada poni itu, "Lebih baik bukan Rukia?" wajah perempuan itu terlihat semakin cantik. Tapi ada yang sedikit membuatnya heran, wajah Rukia ia seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Lain kali belikan aku penjepit rambut." Gerutu Rukia kesal. Ia suka dengan kepribadian Rukia yang selalu merajuk kesal itu, itu adalah kepribadian asli Rukia yang begitu ia sukai.

Cup.

Ichigo mencium Rukia pelan, "Apapun yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

Sabit dan Purnama

.

.

.

"Ponsel siapa ini?" tanya Rukia. Di sana hanya tertinggal dirinya, ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk bekerja.

Ia melihat isi ponsel tersebut. Hei! Ia tidak lancang hanya untuk melihat milik siapa ponsel ini, "Bukankah itu aku?" banyak sekali foto dirinya di dalam _gallery_ ponsel itu. bukan sebagai Rukia tapi sebagai Raku, selain Grimmjow tidak ada dari temannya yang memiliki fotonya.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? – Hisana."_ Rukia terdiam membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sebelum ada seseorang yang menyadarinya Rukia memasukkan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku _coat_nya.

Setelah berpamitan dan sekiranya di rasa sudah jauh dari Cafe Rukia mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya, "Banyak sekali pesan dari Hisana-_nee_ tapi tidak semuanya terbalas. Mungkin perasaan Ichigo sedang bingung." Rukia bisa mengerti akan hal itu. dirinyalah yang membuat itu terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa ia menyimpan foto Raku di dalam sini. Kenapa tidak foto Rukia atau Hisana-_nee_." Rukia terus melihat apa yang ada di dalam ponsel yang dipastikan milik Ichigo.

Ada sebuah note, _"Aku merasa bersalah."_ Entah pada siapa note itu ditunjukkan tapi berhasil membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Kau tidak pantas merasa bersalah Ichigo. Kau memang laki-laki yang aneh." Gumam Rukia, "Tapi aku juga perempuan aneh karena menyukai laki-laki aneh sepertimu."

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? – Hisana."_ Rukia tersenyum. Mungkin rasa bersalah kakak iparnya itu masih belum hilang, ia dapat memakluminya karena setiap orang memiliki kondisi dan perasaan yang berbeda.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Aku harus segera mengakhirinya."

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu – Ichigo."_ Setelah memastikan pesan itu berhasil terkirim, Rukia menghapusnya dari sana.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu Ichigo." Rukia kembali tersenyum, "Byakuya-_nii_ pasti akan memarahiku jika tahu aku melakukan ini. Semua ini harus menjadi rahasia." Tawa ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mengingat Byakuya-_nii_ keyakinanku melakukan ini semakin bertambah." Rukia menghapus air mata di sudut matanya, "_Gomen ne_ Byakuya-_nii_." Ia harus meminjam Hisana sehari saja untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Setelah itu semuanya sudah harus berakhir.

.

.

.

Sabit dan Purnama

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bersama di antara ratusan orang yang tengah berbelanja di pasar, "Hisana-_nee_ lusa Byakuya-_nii_ akan datang bukan?" kakak iparnya masih sibuk memilih sayuran untuk di masak seminggu ke depan.

"Memang ada apa?" Rukia melirik kakaknya. Kini ia berpenampilan sebagai Raku untuk menjaga kakaknya.

"Ada sebuah permintaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu." Hisana melirik Rukia yang tengah menatapnya, "Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku tidak apa-apa." Itu hanya tipu muslihat Rukia agar hisana merasa tidak enak jika menolak permintaannya. Dasar. Itu adalah sebuah bakat alami yang pernah ia terapkan semasa SMA dulu.

Hisana memberikan uang kepada penjual sayur, "Apa permintaanmu Rukia?" benar bukan. Mau tidak mau pada akhirnya Hisana akan menurutinya, mungkin itu faktor jarang pulang hingga mereka mengistimewakannya.

"Bukan permintaan yang sulit. Mungkin ini akan berguna bagimu." Mereka kembali berhenti di stand penjual ikan, "Kuharap nanti kau akan mengerti maksudku Hisana-_nee_."

"Baiklah baiklah Rukia-_sama_. Apa permintaanmu?" Rukia menghela nafas pelan.

Hisana menatap Rukia, "Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui besok. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya jika aku adalah Rukia dan Raku adalah palsu." Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hingga melibatkanku hm?"

"Orang-orang selalu menganggap kita sama bukan? Ayo kita gunakan kesempatan ini." Memanipulasi pikiran itu juga adalah keahliannya, "Besok temui dia sebagai Rukia. Dia adalah orang yang selalu Hisana-_nee_ ingin temui, aku akan mengirim pesan padamu ketika aku siap bertemu dengannya. Aku akan selalu berada di dekat kalian." Hisana tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Rukia memandang Hisana dengan datar, "Jadilah diriku selama satu hari." Hisana berlari menjauh darinya sambil menganggukan kepala, "Kuharap kau memakai waktu itu dengan baik. Menyukai Ichigo memang menyusahkan." Gumam Rukia pelan.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N:

Akhirnya gak sabar gimana kalau byakuya tahu rencana adik kesayangannya itu! mind to review?

Balasan Review :

stefymayu yeniferangelina : terima kasih udah review. Pasti bertemu dong cin.

Azura Kuchiki : ya mungkin hisana punya alasan yang tahu cuman saya dan hisana hahaha terima kasih udah review

Aki-chan : terim kasih udah review dan gregetan :)


	10. Like Sister not Like Girl

"Boleh aku bertanya Grimmjow?" hanya sahutan ringan yang keluar. Itu sudah cukup. "Yang kulakukan benar bukan?"

Terdengar suara kertas yang di balik, "Tidak. Hanya demi Byakuya kau melakukan semua ini, kau menyukai Ichigo 'kan? Seharusnya kau mendapatkan Ichigo untuk dirimu sendiri." Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika Byakuya-_nii_ mengetahui hal gila ini. Dia baru saja memulai hidupnya, bahkan belum setahun pernikahan mereka tapi Hisana-_nee_ terlihat ragu." Rukia menutup wajah dengan tangan, "Aku takut. Kau tahu." Isakkan kecil terdengar.

"Pernakah kau membayangkan sesuatu Rukia?"

"Membayangkan apa?" dari balik celah jari Rukia mengintip ke arah Grimmjow yang tengah sibuk membaca komik. Sudah malam hari dan ia memutuskan menginap di apartemen Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melempar komiknya ke meja dan mengambil posisi duduk, "Posisi Byakuya. Kau pernah membayangkannya?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Aku sering membayangkannya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan jika mengetahui semuanya, aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jika aku bisa aku akan menanggungnya sendiri." Grimmjow tertawa dan kembali ke posisi tidurannya.

"Byakuya menyayangimu bukan?" Rukia mengangguk, "Jika mengetahui semua yang kau lakukan kiranya apa yang akan dia pikirkan hm?" Grimmjow mengambil komiknya.

"Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena sudah ikut campur urusannya. Dia memang menyebalkan." Grimmjow kembali tertawa kali ini lebih keras.

"Bodoh. Byakuya pasti akan membayangkan seperti bayangan yang telah kau pikirkan tadi." Grimmjow mengintip Rukia dari balik buku komiknya, "Menarik bukan?"

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Rukia keluar dari apartemen Grimmjow menggunakan setelan Raku, "Kenapa kau menjadi Raku?"

"Apa aku salah? Rukia memang seperti ini bukan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Grimmjow, "Ayo kita harus ke apartemenku sebelum Ichigo bangun."

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Rukia, "Cepat sekali kita sampai."

Duk.

Rukia menendang betis Grimmjow, "Yang benar saja. Apartemenmu hanya berjarak dua lantai dari apartemenku." Ia memasukkan passwordnya.

"Rukia! _Okaeri_ dan... Grimmjow senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Rukia tertawa pelan, lihat Hisana tampak persis sepertinya. Fakta itu tidak menyangkal bahwa Ichigo hanya tertarik pada Hisana bukan Rukia. Rukia? Dia hanya terlihat mirip saja.

"Wow! Kau tampak seperti Rukia _Nee-chan_." Grimmjow memandang mereka satu sama lain.

Rukia memakai topi dengan posisi terbalik, "Kau nampak seperti anak laki-laki Ru." Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Ayo. Rencana kita akan di mulai."

.

.

.

Like sister not like girl

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman sial." Ada seseorang yang ia pikirkan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, "Raku." Ponsel itu kembali padanya melewati Rukia, perempuan cantik itu berkata jika Raku menemukannya tergeletak di loker tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu Raku." Rukia juga berkata Raku menemuinya terakhir kali ketika mengembalikan ponselnya, "Apa dia melihat isi gallery ini. Sialan." Sebenarnya foto-foto Raku di sana hanya iseng untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Ichigo menghapus semua foto-foto Raku, "Aku tahu jika aku bodoh." Gumam Ichigo. Mungkin perasaanya ini sedikit pasaran karena ia baru menyadarinya di akhir. Maka dari itu dia hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf telah membiarkanmu pergi Raku," ia tertawa pelan, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak berpamitan padaku. Agar aku bisa menghentikanmu, cih perasaan sialan!" ia melempar ponselnya begitu saja.

Ponselnya bergetar, _"Kau tidak melupakan hari ini 'kan? – Rukia."_ Setelah memungut ponselnya, Ichigo terdiam melihat pesan yang Rukia kirim padanya. Perempuan itu, ia merasa bersalah sekali karena telah membohonginya.

"_Tentu. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu – Ichigo."_ Ia melangkah ke balkon apartemennya.

Rasanya hari ini menghangat di pertengahan bulan desember, "Selamat tinggal. Ada seseorang yang menungguku." Gumamnya.

"_Moshi-moshi!"_ Ichigo senang mendengar suara itu, suara adiknya.

Ia berdehem pelan, "Yuzu kupikir pernyataanmu dulu salah." Setelah mengatakan itu ia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dan berjalan ke dalam.

.

.

.

Like sister not like girl

.

.

.

Dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna putih di balut _coat_ di luarnya serta _boot_, Hisana sudah tampak seperti Rukia, dia cantik. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika dia adalah Hisana, "Rukia!" Hisana terdiam menatap orang yang tengah meneriaki nama adik iparnya itu. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rukia maaf aku terlambat." Hisana masih terdiam menatap Ichigo yang tengah menatapnya. Benar 'kah? Orang ini kekasih Rukia, mungkin Ichigo sudah melupakannya tapi kenapa harus Rukia.

"Tenang saja Ichigo-_kun_ eh! Maksudku Ichigo hehe." Hisana menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku juga baru tiba di sini." Taman kota terasa sangat kering bagi Hisana. Yang ia sesali kenapa Ichigo jatuh hati pada penampilan Rukia yang seperti ini, membuatnya ragu akan itu.

Ichigo menawarkan tangannya, "Ayo! Bukankah kau ingin membeli cincin pasangan." Hisana menerima uluran tangan itu, ia masih tidak percaya jika Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia sedih akan itu.

"Ichigo apa kuliahmu berjalan lancar?"

Ichigo meliriknya, "Tentu. Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan itu, biasanya kau sibuk menciumku haha." Pipi Hisana memerah mendengarnya, "Aku bercanda tidak perlu syok seperti itu." ia selalu berharap Ichigo bahagia.

Mereka mendekat ke salah satu _stand_, "Rukia lihat ini cantik bukan?" permatanya berwarna hijau, "Tapi kau tidak akan cocok memakainya." Lanjut Ichigo.

"_Orang-orang selalu menganggap kita sama bukan?"_ Hisana ingat sekali kata-kata Rukia itu. tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah pada Rukia, mungkin karena Rukia bertemu Ichigo gadis kecil itu menyadarinya. Akibat terburuknya adalah jika Ichigo mencintai Rukia karena tidak dapat bersama dengannya.

Hisana mengambil sebuah cincin, permatanya berwarna senja, "Ini bagus. Senja." Ichigo mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa kau memilih itu." Hisana tertawa pelan. "Suara tawamu berbeda." sepertinya Ichigo terlalu memperhatikan Rukia membuatnya iri saja.

"Kalian bertemu karena senja. Selain gerhana, bulan dan matahari dapat bertemu dalam senja meski tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ichigo mengambil kedua cincin yang berada di tangan Hisana.

"Kalian?" gumamnya, "Setidaknya kami masih bertemu meski singkat." Entah kalimat itu untuk siapa Hisana tidak tahu. Yang terpenting Ichigo tidak menyadari ucapannya tadi.

.

.

.

Like sister not like girl

.

.

.

Setelah berada di stand cincin berjam-jam hingga waktu makan siang, "Aku lapar Rukia." Perut Ichigo berbunyi pelan membuat Hisana tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita makan di sana." Hinasa menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan khas korea.

Rukia membuka maskernya ketika sudah melihat kakaknya bersama Ichigo memasuki restoran, "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil menyadarkan Hisana-_nee_." Grimmjow memegang permen lolipopnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau membuatku pesimis kucing." Rukia membenarkan tatanan topinya, "Bukankah aku keren sekarang. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan memujanya, kau kalah denganku." Grimmjow mendecih pelan.

"Tidak. Mereka melihatku." Lihat Grimmjow tidak mau kalah jika ketampanan Rukia mengalahkannya.

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Kau iri padaku." Rukia membuka permen lolipopnya, "Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang."

"Tunggu. Kau yakin?" Rukia menoleh pada Grimmjow, "Maksudku Ichigo apa kau yakin dia mencintaimu."

"Tidak." Mata Rukia mengelam, "Aku tidak akan percaya dia mencintaiku. Sudah berapa kali kau ragu dengan keputusanku Grimmjow?" Rukia sebenarnya sudah muak. Dia juga perempuan sudah cukup ia berkorban, jadi dia berharap Grimmjow untuk menyemangatinya.

Grimmjow berdehem pelan, "Kau menyusahkan Ru. Seharusnya kau mencintaiku saja daripada si brengsek itu." terkadang Grimmjow berkata kasar untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

"Ini adalah pilihanku. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di tempat umum." Ia tersenyum ketika perempuan datang padanya untuk menanyakan namanya, "Terima kasih kembali nona."

"Aku tahu. Tapi secara tidak langsung mereka bertiga menyakitimu! Ichigo, Hisana-_nee_ dan Byakuya." Grimmjow mendekat, "Kau tahu aku juga ikut sedih ketika melihatmu. Kau seorang adik yang berharga untukku."

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih. Setidaknya aku mempunyai satu kakak lagi sepertimu." Ia mendekati Grimmjow, "Tapi aku tidak suka membicarakan penderitaanku."

.

.

.

Like sister not like girl

.

.

.

Ini adalah saatnya, "Bisa kita ke taman saja." Ucap Ichigo, Hisana ingat jika Ichigo juga akan berbicara dengan Rukia mengenai suatu hal. Ia berharap itu hal yang membuat Rukia bahagia.

"_Bukan permintaan yang sulit. Mungkin ini akan berguna bagimu."_ Rukia bukan perempuan bodoh, jika Rukia berani menjadikan Ichigo kekasihnya perempuan itu pasti telah banyak menangggu resiko di pundak kecilnya. Bahkan tanggung jawab yang harus di pikul Hisana, "Terima kasih Rukia." Gumam Hisana pelan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini lama padamu Rukia."

Hisana menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan aku berkata lebih dulu Ichigo-_kun_." Ichigo terdiam mendengar _suffix_ itu keluar dari mulut Rukia, _"Dia adalah orang yang selalu Hisana-nee ingin temui."_ lagi-lagi ucapan Rukia masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Hisana menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Maafkan aku Ichigo-_kun_." Hisana menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

Hisana tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku karena mengetahui perasaanmu terlambat. Maafkan aku karena harus membebanimu karena permintaan maaf bodohku ini, maafkan aku telah membuatmu sakit hati." Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau bukan Rukia." Akhirnya laki-laki bodoh itu sadar jika dia bukan Rukia.

Hisana menghela nafas pelan, "Memang. Sepertinya adik polosku mengorbankan semuanya untuk kita, aku sedih mengetahuinya belakangan. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegahnya. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri." Hisana menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi saja." Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Rukia ya? Aku tidak percaya jika perempuan itu hanya tersenyum saja pasti dalam otaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu, itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan ketika melihat senyum anehnya ketika bersamaku." Hisana mengerutkan dahinya.

"Rukia... boleh aku bertanya Ichigo-_kun_?" Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ketika kau menjadikan Rukia kekasihmu siapa yang berada di pikiranmu?" wajah Ichigo mengeras sesaat.

"Kau." Ichigo menghela nafas pelan, "Aku menganggap Rukia seperti dirimu, aku tidak pernah menganggap perempuan itu sebagai dirinya sendiri. Aku seorang yang brengsek sekarang Hisana."

"Kau kejam Ichigo-_kun_. Dia juga perempuan." Mata Hisana menangkap sosok Rukia yang berdandan seperti Raku berjalan ke arah mereka, _"Kita memang tidak sama. Bukan begitu Hisana-nee?"_ saat ia mengingat pertanyaan Rukia yang itu membuatnya sakit, "Aku dan Rukia berbeda ingatlah itu."

Ichigo mengangguk, "Aku mengerti tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menyukai Rukia. Sudah ada orang lain, karena kupikir ini adalah perpisahan bagi Rukia." Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku memiliki orang seperti dirimu Ichigo-_kun_." Ini adalah akhirnya, "Kau harus mengucapkan sendiri salam perpisahanmu pada Rukia. Sudah ada orang yang menungguku kembali, kuharap kau bahagia." Ichigo menggangguk pelan.

Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Aku mengerti. jadi di mana nona Rukia hm?"

Rukia sudah sampai di belakang Ichigo, perempuan itu menampilkan wajah datar ala Raku dan sedikit senyum pada Hisana, "Di belakangmu."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai. Cuman dua hari buat ngetik ini dan besok aku harus ujian, selamat bisa selesai... mind to review minna-san?

Balasan Review:

Azura Kuchiki : menurut Rukia lebih baik mencegah sebelum terjadi, bawa payung sebelum ujan ni ceritanya hahahaha terima kasih udah review

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : sampai saat ini doang kok cin tapi bentar lagi ichigo juga tahu, terima kasih udah review ya

Aki-chan : yosh terima kasih udah review ya

Minnie TpOOh : Hisana hanya merasa bersalah itu doang kalo emang cinta juga ia bisa ketemuan ama Ichigo langsung itu logikanya terima kasih udah review

Ai-chan : emang sengaja pendek hehehe terima kasih udah review


	11. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu

"Raku?!" perempuan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sebuah gelengan pelan, "Raku, **R**uki**a** **Ku**chiki. Bisa dibilang Raku adalah nama lain Rukia, lama tidak bertemu Orange." Kenyataan tentang semua itu menampar keras Ichigo, nyatanya laki-laki itu masih menolak untuk percaya.

"Jadi ini dirimu yang asli Rukia?" perempuan itu mengangguk pelan, _"Ramah? Yang benar saja._ _Itu adalah ketidakmungkinan untuk Rukia."_ Sekarang ia paham apa maksud perkataannya dulu, saat menjadi Raku.

Rukia nampak tersenyum lembut, "Kau bisa marah padaku. Setidaknya aku pernah membohongimu, kau terlihat sangat kaget tadi tapi itu wajar saja." Ichigo masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu melakukan ini semua.

"Bisa kau beri aku jawaban Rukia?" perempuan itu mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Simpel saja. Kau terobesesi pada Kakak iparku, entah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya tapi aku tahu jika Kakak ipar bodohku itu kelewat sangat baik, memuakkan." Rukia menjelaskan dengan tenang, "Berapa umur pernikahan kakakku hingga dia berani seperti itu? Yang benar saja. Dan ini adalah sebuah jalan pintas, kulihat Hisana-_nee_ mulai mengerti. dan aku mulai membencinya." Rukia mengetahui semuanya.

"Mengorbankan dirimu?" Rukia bergerak acuh.

"Semuanya memang menyusahkan." Rukia mendengus kesal. "Termasuk dirimu."

Ichigo tertawa pelan, _"Rukia tidak semenarik itu."_ tawa Ichigo membuat Rukia meliriknya, "Kupikir kau salah."

**Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Rukia tampil seperti biasanya, "Rukia!" perempuan itu tersenyum melihat Ichigo berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat." Ichigo tertawa mendengar perkataan Rukia, setelah salam perpisahan yang Ichigo ucapkan Rukia masih terlihat biasa padanya. Ia senang akan itu, meski salam itu hanya untuk Rukia yang selalu bersamanya bukan Rukia yang asli.

"Kau benar. Kau sedang lari pagi juga?" Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Kabar Hisana?" raut wajah Rukia berubah. Itu mungkin topik yang salah, tapi Hisana sudah menjadi bagian masa lalunya.

"Dia baik. Tenang saja, aku memberikan makan pada Hisana-_nee_." Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan intens, "Kau berubah Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangguk membenarkan, "Aku harus berubah dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Bukankah kau juga berubah, kau terlihat semakin cantik." Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rukia.

"Sialan. Kau menggodaku bajingan." Ichigo tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Rukia, "Kau harus menemukan perempuan lain agar kau tidak stress seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku sudah menemukannya bahkan saat masih berpacaran dengan Rukia." Ichigo melirik Rukia, "Kau tahu maksudku. Rukia Kuchiki yang berlagak seperti Hisana, sebenarnya aku sudah menemukannya. Dia orang yang pemarah." Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kasihan dia pasti harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapimu, apa dia cantik?" senyum misterius Ichigo mengembang lebar mendengar pertanyaan penasaran Rukia.

"Apa? Kau mulai menyukaiku?" wajah Rukia berubah masam.

"Sialan." Umpat Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa, "Dia tidak cantik tapi sangat cantik. Saat bertemu pertama kali aku hanya menatap punggungnya, sebenarnya dia perempuan yang hangat tapi entah kenapa ia sangat galak padaku, kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hei hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahuinya, wajar kau juga tidak punya otak." Ichigo mendelik tajam ke arah Rukia, "Dia hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya padamu, harusnya kau sadar." Rukia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu!" ichigo berseru terkejut.

"Sudah terlihat. Pasti di saat kau tidak menyadarinya perempuan itu akan menatapmu agak berbeda dari biasanya," Rukia menunjukkan mata sendunya pada Ichigo, "Seperti ini. Sebodoh apapun dirimu hingga tidak menyadari perasaannya dia akan tetap tersenyum padamu, itulah perempuan."

Ichigo menyenggol lengan Rukia pelan, "Kau tahu! Kau tahu, perempuan yang kusuka itu tinggal di depan apartemenku."

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu

.

.

.

"Kemarilah Rukia." Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Apa?" dengan nada kesal Rukia bertanya pada Grimmjow, memaksa Grimmjow menarik paksa Rukia dari sofa menuju balkon apartemennya.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahmu." Grimmjow menepuk kepala Rukia pelan.

Rukia tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Kau adalah kakak terbaik nomer dua yang pernah ku miliki." Grimmjow tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau harus pulang Rukia. Kuliahmu sudah selesai dan semuanya sudah berakhir, pergilah dari sini. Mungkin setahun lagi aku akan menyusulmu pulang." Rukia tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Grimmjow.

"Setahun? Harus selama itu?" Grimmjow melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Rukia tajam.

"Kau mengejekku?" Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu." Grimmjow membuka lebar ke dua tangannya.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tidak akan."

"Aku tahu kau benci membicarakan penderitaanmu, tapi kau belum menangis bukan?" wajah Rukia menegang kemudian berbalik menuju arah pandang lain.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Rukia selalu saja bersikeras jika dirinya kuat menghadapi semua cobaan hidupnya.

Grimmjow memegang kepala Rukia, "Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal gila lagi seperti dulu. Apa salahnya menangis?" Grimmjow tertawa pelan, "Menangis bukanlah hal buruk. Ketika kita sedih tidak ada yang melarang untuk menangis, karena itu wajar."

Rukia menghadap Grimmjow, "Aku bahagia." Rukia menangis dengan wajah berseri-seri dan sebuah senyum hangat. Itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan.

"Ya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya Rukia." Grimmjow membawa perempuan itu ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam, "Aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun." Byakuya memandang ke arah langit. Adiknya hanya tersenyum lembut padanya itu saja sudah membuatnya amat malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini balas budi."

"Tidak." Byakuya menggeleng pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak mengkorbankanmu dalam kehidupanku." Rukia tahu lama atau cepat kakaknya pasti akan mengetahui semuanya, lihat kakaknya tidak marah. Itu aneh.

"Aku yang memilih semua ini sendiri." Byakuya menatap Rukia. "Kau tidak marah?"

Dengan raut iba Byakuya terus saja menatap Rukia, "Rasanya aku tidak pantas menjadi marah, melindungimu saja aku tidak mampu." Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah tidak berhak lagi melindungiku. Byakuya-_nii_ sudah mempunyai orang yang jauh lebih berhak untuk kau lindungi daripada aku." Rukia meminum tehnya. Melirik kakaknya yang kembali melihat awan yang bergerak lamban.

"Bukan seperti itu. aku tahu Hisana memang segalanya bagiku tapi dirimu sangat berharga." Rukia bosan melihat kakaknya yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ucapan Grimmjow kala itu benar-benar terjadi, kakaknya yang selalu dingin berubah menjadi sosok yang lain.

"Hentikan bualanmu." Rukia menaikkan poninya ke atas, "Kau terlihat seperti bukan kakakku."

Byakuya melihat adiknya sekali lagi, "Semua terjadi karena aku." Ia membiarkan adiknya berubah hingga seperti ini, dan semua itu karena dirinya tapi dia hanya melihat dan membiarkannya berlalu tanpa niat untuk peduli sedikit pun.

"Semua yang terjadi karena aku memilihnya. Ini bukan salahmu," Rukia tidak pernah menghadapi kakaknya yang seperti ini. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

Byakuya tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih Rukia." Byakuya mengelus pelan rambut cepak adiknya, "Kau telah tumbuh dewasa."

Senyum lebar Rukia muncul, "Aku sudah bahagia."

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali." Rukia mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu

.

.

.

Rukia menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan syal, "Hai Ichigo." Gumamnya pelan. meski dari luar ia masih dapat melihat Ichigo yang tertawa keras di dalam cafe miliknya.

Baginya semuanya sudah usai, ia harus kembali seperti dulu dan melupakan Ichigo, "Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku." Meski ia tahu Ichigo menyukainya, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya dan Ichigo kembali lagi.

"Apa yang dapat aku ucapkan untuk salam perpisahan kita?" setetes air mata turun, dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu, ku harap kau juga bisa melupakanku."

Rukia melangkah pergi dari sana, "Lihat... sepertinya aku harus meniggalkanmu."

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N:

Maaf atas keterlambatan ini, lagi ujian akhir sekolah sih... ngomong-ngomong chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dan chapter hanya ada epilog doang. Terima kasih udah review selama ini.

Balasan Review:

Azura kuchiki : mungkin Ichigo aman, adiknya jatuh cinta ama orange itu hihihi terima kasih udah review

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : nggak kepikiran buat ada laki-laki lain yang suka sama Rukia, cukup Grimmjow. Terima kasih udah review

Aki-chan : ajang balas budi doang, terima kasih udah review

Zahra : okeh cin, terima kasih udah review


	12. Epilog

** Lost in Korea**

.

.

.

**Lost in Korea**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Sudut pandang berbeda setiap scene

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

**2 tahun kemudian.**

Rambut panjangnya sedikit tertiup angin bersama rontokan bunga sakura, ia masih terfokus pada ponselnya, "Di mana dia?" gumamnya pelan.

"Rukia!" wajah sumringah yang selalu ia lihat dulu tengah berlari ke arahnya, "Selamat datang lagi ke Seoul." Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Un." Rukia tertawa pelan, "Kau membohongiku."

"Apa?"

Mata Rukia bergerak bosan, "Kau bilang akan kembali satu tahun lagi padaku, hei~ apa aku mendapatkan extra bonus dalam omonganmu hm?" laki-laki tertawa keras.

"Maafkan aku." Laki-laki itu mencium pipinya cepat, "Kau terlihat seperti Rukia yang ku kenal."

"Tentu kucing jelek," Rukia melihat kopernya, "_Nee_ Grimm bisa kau bawa itu. itu hukumanmu."

Grimmjow lagi-lagi tertawa, "Baik manis."

"Apa usahamu berhasil untuk membuat Ichigo melupakanku?" Grimmjow bergerak pasrah, "Apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan?" Grimmjow menyentil dahi Rukia, "Itu salahmu memasukkannya ke dalam apartemenmu sekarang dia sudah tergila-gila padamu." Rukia tertawa pelan.

Rukia menggosok dahinya, "Hahaha aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Ichigo bisa mencintai Raku." Grimmjow melengos kesal.

"Karena Raku adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang asli. Aku mengerti kenapa si bodoh itu begitu menggilaimu karena aku dulu juga sama sepertinya." Rukia menggandeng lengan Grimmjow.

"Aku menyukaimu mau menjadi kekasihku tampan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memohon. Sangat sangat imut.

"Tipuan seperti itu sudah tidak mempan lagi untukku perasaanku padamu sudah kisah lama." Grimmjow mengacak rambut Rukia, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab akibat perbuatanmu pada Ichigo." Rukia tertawa keras.

.

Katakan hy!

.

"Apa?!" laki-laki itu terlihat menggerutu begitu kesal, "Seharusnya jika kau mengajakku kencan pastikan kau bisa datang Grimmjow!" ia berteriak keras pada ponselnya. "Apa lagi sekarang. Seseorang yang akan menggantikanmu? Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam."

Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Apa kabarmu sekarang Rukia?" ia melihat foto dalam ponselnya, perempuan berambut pendek yang sama persis dengan laki-laki.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Mempercayai omongan Grimmjow sama saja mengutuk dirimu sendiri." Grimmjow memang sering mengajaknya kencan maksudnya hanya sekedar menemaninya jalan-jalan untuk mencari perempuan cantik.

Bruk!

Semua barangnya jatuh, "Ichigo Kurosaki." Ia terdiam mendengar seseorang melafalkan namanya, sosok perempuan itu berhasil membuat pipi Ichigo memerah.

"Ini." Setelah membaca namanya perempuan itu mengembalikan bukunya, "Oh! Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau orang yang harus berkencan denganku." Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut, rambut panjangnya sedikit terangkat akibat tiupan angin. Perempuan itu cantik bersama helaian bunga sakura di sekelilingnya.

"Kau orang yang dikirim Grimmjow?" Ichigo berdiri, melihat perempuan itu kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini sebuah senyum lebar.

"Ya. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo terdiam menatap lekat perempuan yang mengenakan gaun terusan pendek di depannya, "Kau tidak mau mengatakan hy padaku?" Mungkin Tuhan tengah mencoba menghibur Ichigo.

.

.

.

End.

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai! Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya semoga rabu depan ceritanya udah bisa di update :D

Terima kasih untuk Fav :

NunnaLavenderGirls14

Terima kasih untuk Follow :

Ella Mabby-Chan

NunnaLavenderGirls14

Balasan Review :

Azura Kuchiki : alurnya simpel aja Ichigo memang tertarik sama Raku dari awal tapi hanya tertarik aja sih nggak lebih sedangkan dia masih merasa menyukai Hisana, dan ada sebuah scene dimana Yuzu bilang jika Ichigo masih menyukai Hisana tapi di akhir dia nyadar jika yang ia suka itu Raku bukan Rukia atau Hisana dan pada waktu itu masih belom tahu Raku itu Rukia, mangkanya dia ngucapin selamat tinggal sama Rukia karena Rukia yang sama Ichigo itu Cuma kayak pengganti Hisana. So Ichigo suka sama Rukia yang apa adanya dan tampil sebagai Raku. Apa ini yang nggak ngerti? Terima kasih udah review

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : ya itu memang akhirnya karena Rukia memilih untuk meninggalkan Ichigo hahaha terima kasih udah review

Darries : tidak terlalu menyedihkan hahaha terima kasih udah review


End file.
